Métaphysique du Psychopompe
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Elle quitte son monde pour courir l'aventure ; il regagne le sien pour tout reconquérir. Mais ne devait-il pas être mort ? Elle est là pour changer l'Histoire...
1. Note d'introduction ou blabla inspiré

**Mélusine d'Oratlante** : **_Métaphysique du Psychopompe_**

Source : Harry Potter (t. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) par J.K. Rowling

Energie : Théorie du Majunivers

Don : Mystifil

Catégorie : Conteur – Voyageur

Catalyseur : Faërian Alizar de Girade

Canalisant : Temple de la Grande Lumière, Altaïr, province d'Oratlante

_Psychopompe : Majunivers_

(Sujet placé sous surveillance)

**Note d'avant-propos tout à fait d'à-propos avant le début d'une nouvelle histoire…**

Chers amis lecteurs en mal de nouveauté, voici qui devrait vous satisfaire. Le retour tant (et si peu) attendu de la grande, de l'incomparable, de l'inimitable Mélusine d'Oratlante aux cent noms et aux mille visages… La conteuse du Thémoracle en personne, à nouveau prête à faire vibrer sa plume.

Que ceux qui me connaissent se contentent de m'accorder la confiance qui n'a jamais été déçue que ceux qui me découvrent, attendent… tout vient au chat qui guette.

Permettez-moi d'espérer, de votre part, l'indulgence en ces temps troublés, les diseurs de beaux mots dans mon genre ont aussi du mal à rassembler leurs idées, et il n'est pas toujours aisé de se faire entendre. Laissez-moi vous divertir encore, trouvère moderne que je suis, par le récit d'une aventure qui m'est venue à l'esprit fort récemment et qui, j'ai la faiblesse de le croire, n'est pas sans saveur de ce côté-ci du Majunivers.

Si les personnages sont, pour la plupart, emprunté à l'encore plus grande, incomparable et inimitable Jikahèr (amen) et que je ne saurai les lui dérober pour de bon (d'ailleurs, j'aurais trop d'ennuis avec l'Association pour la Défense des Droits de l'Etre Emprunté) d'autres personnages en revanche, sont de ma propre conception. Ne feuilletez pas non plus vos quatre ou cinq tomes à la recherche fébrile de renseignements sur les voyages inter-mondes, car la Théorie des Imagivers est une pure invention de mon esprit tourmenté, dont j'aurai le loisir de vous donner les détails par la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous laissez pas rebuter par la complexité apparente de cette histoire, dont l'écheveau se dévidera peu à peu et laissez vagabonder souvent votre imagination, ce qui est en général le meilleur moyen de se retrouver dans l'Entre-Mondes.

Je n'ai pour l'instant introduit aucune caractéristique (ni personnages principaux, ni rating, ni genre particulier) dans la définition de cette histoire, en attendant qu'elle se poursuive. Je ne saurai alors que vous prévenir d'une concevable surprise : il est possible en effet que deux chapitres soient très différents l'un de l'autre, et vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Avant de donner plus d'explications, laissez-moi vous montrer ce qui se passa ce jour précis et funeste, où le Conseil du Grand Univers dut se réunir pour décider d'un cas surprenant et pourquoi les Pères en vinrent-ils à juger un absent, et à punir ceux qui étaient là…

Et puisqu'un livre est toujours la porte ouverte sur un autre monde, pourquoi ne pas

tourner la page ?…


	2. Pluie et Vent sur la Porte des Mondes

**Métaphysique du Psychopompe**

**_Pluie et Vent sur la Porte des Mondes_**

Le vent sifflait sur l'Angleterre, porteur d'embrunts et d'odeurs étranges qui bruinaient en un bouquet ennivrant sur l'herbe verte et grasse.

Au cœur de Metreya, forêt interdite, un tapis d'humus étouffait les pas de quelques créatures furtives, qui se coulaient entre les arbres ployés et immenses.

Quelque part au creux des montagnes de la Terre du Milieu, un sourd grondement ébranlait la roche dure, et la neige glissait par endroits sur les pentes glacées du Mont Carhadras au majestueux silence.

Après la dernière Pluie, le ciel de Pern se colorait d'ocre et de rouge, et les chevaliers aux dragons fiers étendaient leur royaume dans un ultime adieu à l'averse mortelle.

Au cœur de la grande mer d'Arkadia luisait l'éclat intermittant d'une vague, soulevée dans l'eau calme par l'Alatien frôlant le Maerum pour la communion fraternelle d'éternité.

Alors la surface des mondes vint à se troubler, comme de l'eau à laquelle on rajoute une goutte et qui ondule, et durant un étrange instant il sembla aux êtres que le ciel tournoyait, que les couleurs se fondaient en lui, que les odeurs se mélangeaient en quittant la terre.

L'hiver se paraît des couleurs de l'été, et le désert sentit soudain comme une forêt de pins enneigés alors, tandis qu'une vague haute rencontrait le ciel, les univers s'unirent et ne firent qu'une Source et puis revint le calme, le silence, l'odeur douce du sable humide.

Au plus haut de chaque ciel, des éclairs grésillaient sans bruit, et une Porte se referma sur le Messager qu'elle accueillait.

C'était fini.

Ça commençait.

*****

« … C'est intolérable ! »

Samarzed Viférine, gouverneur des sept provinces de Delan, abattit rageusement son poing sur la longue table, avant de se rasseoir dans un jeté de robes qui manquait quelque pzu de dignité. Là n'était évidemment pas le but, mais Alizar Makerande n'eut pas même le courage de rire. Ce qui était jugé n'aurait jamais dû l'être, tout cela n'aurait pas dû arriver – si seulement…

Alizar soupira, et s'agita un moment sur son siège avant d'abandonner toute prétention au confort. Ces fauteuils n'avaient jamais été très agréables ou reposants, mais en ce jour particulier, il devait s'avouer que rien n'aurait su l'amener au calme. Un jour bien sombre en effet…

On lui heurta l'épaule, et le vénérable Faërian se tourna pour sourire à Feneriel le Jeune, pas encore né quand lui déjà était vieil homme, Feneriel aux yeux rieurs et aux boucles claires qui plaisait aux filles. L'adolescent était en retard, comme toujours et cela ne manquerait pas d'être remarqué par les Pères. Le vieillard s'écarta légèrement pour faire place au garçon qui tentait de recouvrer son souffle. Un peu hâtivement, Feneriel se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil voisin en ahanant. « En soufflant comme un bœuf » maugréa un homme en toge devant eux, qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur, et Alizar s'autorisa le premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » interrogea, le souffle un peu court, l'apprenti d'Alizar-des-Falaises. Son maître poussa le plus profond des soupirs que lui ait jamais entendu Feneriel. Le vénérable eut un geste plein d'ironie qui fit voler une manche à l'ampleur majestueuse.

« Seulement des sermons pleins d'allants et quelques belles et glorieuses tirades, » répondit avec impassibilité le Mage venu des montagnes. Feneriel laissa échapper un rire juvénile et cristallin qui réconforta le vieux sage et fit se retourner deux ou trois vieux grigous. Alizar nourrissait une affection paternelle pour son jeune apprenti, dont l'enthousiasme et l'innocence lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des Sages réunis, dont la vertu méditative érigée en principe de foi avait fait un certain nombre d'aigris parmi ces Pères assez peu paternalistes.

« Silence ! » tonna le Premier Grand Sage, à présent debout sur l'estrade au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Il était si vieux que, selon la légende, personne ne connaissait plus son nom – y compris lui-même. Le Père des Pères n'aimait rien tant qu'imposer silence aux autres il pouvait ainsi professer à loisir grand nombre de formules sentencieuse fort bien senties. Mais il était sage toutefois, et la voix respectée du Conseil… Ne subsistèrent plus bientôt dans la salle que quelques chuchotis orphelins.

Levant un doigt chargé de digne accusation, le vieillard posa une main sur sa longue barbe blanche, bomba le torse sous sa toge aux nombreux plis, et jeta un regard circulaire à l'Assemblée au grand complet. Feneriel gloussa, et Alizar ne fit rien pour retenir un autre soupir le Premier Grand était certes sage, mais il avait une prédilection obsessionnelle pour les effets de manches qui le dépassait.

« Nous sommes ici, Frères, pour juger un enfant perdu. »

Alizar parut soudain inquiet, et se tourna pour observer Feneriel du coin de l'œil. Il voulut esquisser un geste vers le garçon, mais celui-ci fit un signe de dénégation farouche. Le Faërian, une fois n'était pas coutume, se sentit impuissant.

« Notre monde, Frères – ce monde immense et puissant, notre Majunivers ! – se trouve mis en péril par la faute d'une créature de peu de foi, un être plein de sottise dont la folie nous coûte une perte d'Energie considérable. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, mes Frères. »

Alizar reconnut mentalement l'art réthorique du vieux sage, et ne put qu'approuver son courroux. Feneriel, à son côté, semblait en revanche plongé dans des abîmes de morosité quasi perplexes.

Sur l'estrade, le Père le plus Grand poursuivait. « Je n'ignore pas que certains d'entre vous, » reprit-il, et son regard trancha la foule pour s'appuyer, aigu, sur le couple étrange que formaient Alizar et son elève, « certains d'entre vous sont amenés à faire des erreurs, trompés dans leur innocence et leur naïveté par la vision d'un être semblable d'apparence mais différent de cœur, ce cœur qu'ils n'auront pas su voir. » Le Sage s'interrompit un moment, le temps de promener son regard, perçant malgré l'âge, sur la foule disparate des êtres rassemblés, humains et autres, où les barbes blanches côtoyaient les ailes, où les narines fendues voisinaient avec les oreilles en pointe.

« Moindre est la faute de l'enfant qui n'a pas su pénétrer jusqu'au cœur du traître, mais plus grande est celle du Sage qui a pu oublier sa sagesse. »

Les murmures naquirent de part et d'autre de la salle, à peine apaisés par le regard sévère du Père sur son estrade. « En tant que Faërian et responsable de la Source, il a été le complice de ce larcin innommable il sera châtié, lui aussi, comme un traître. Cet hommde qui ne mérite plus le nom de Sage sera destitué de ses fonctions de Catalyseur à la prochaine lune. »

Les murmures devinrent plus intenses, il pointait au creux des voix quelque chose d'horrifié suspendre un Faërian, suspendre un Sage, suspendre cet homme, quoi ? Cela ne se pouvait ! Alizar courba l'échine, et ne dit rien.

« Quand au Traître, » poursuivit implacablement l'inébranlable Père, « il subira le châtiment que méritent ceux de sa condition. Il sera soumis à la loi, et à la peine capitale, » termina-t-il dans un éclat de voix vibrant, le timbre clair et puissant malgré son grand âge : la voix de la Raison, de la Loi, de la Sagesse. Le Destin.

A côté d'Alizar, sur son fauteuil à la dorure passée, Feneriel s'effondrait lentement, le visage décomposé par les sanglots.

« Meliel, » bredouillait-il, « Meliel – oh, Meliel de Loessian… »

*****

Les brumes d'Avalon se dissipaient l'ombre d'un moment, du temps que fissent leur retour les voiles d'une barque immaculée, s'avançant dans l'Aurore écarlate sur le Lac immobile et enchanté.

L'eau se troubla l'espace d'un instant, puis tout revint au calme. Le sable du temps avait égréné ses heures légères, dans la sphère immuable d'une prison de cristal taillée dans le vent.

Le ciel n'était plus ridé que par des oiseaux, et la sirène sur la plage se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'un éclair avait fulguré au travers des nuages.

Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme avant. Tout, sauf le monde mauve et parfumé de Loessian, d'où s'était échappée un long fil de Magie, avec l'Enfant disparu.

« Loessian, » chuchotait le vent dans les grands arbres, « Loessian a perdu Meliel… »

*****

L'aube épandit sa brume sur les vertes prairies d'Angleterre bien avant qu'une aveuglante lumière déchire soudain le ciel, et touche dans une mer de couleurs le sol humide de la bruine matinale.

Le ciel tournoya, les nuages essémés sur son passage, puis trop soudainement pour ne pas être suspecté d'influence surnaturelle, fut immobile et limpide.

Au creux d'un lit d'herbes foulées, deux grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent.

Un regard d'or coula sur la campagne. Une lumière douce répandit sa voilure chaude sur un lit de fleurs écrasées, elle roulait sur le ventre pour contempler la brume et le soleil levant et glissant son visage jusqu'au ciel empourpré, elle laissa couler des larmes chaudes et rondes.

Elle avait réussi.

*****


	3. Minuit dans le Jardin du Bien et du Mal

Chers, très chers lecteurs (et revieweurs potentiels, hem) je vous souhaite l'après-midi pleine de rêves merveilleux.

Me voilà en train de terminer ce chapitre, dont je suis sûr qu'il va plaire aux amateurs de bizarre et de fantastique (moi, surtout) et à ceux, n'en déplaise aux fées d'Avalon, qui vouent un culte idolâtre et malsain à Edgar Allan Poe. Sous vos zieux zébahis, le remake sanguinolent de _La Maison de l'Horreur_ et de _La Chute de la Maison Usher_, assaisonné d'un peu de sauce pot-pourri comportant, selon l'humeur du moment, mes phantasmes (sisi, _ph_, ça existe) et ma vieille peur du noir, un goût immodéré pour Tim Burton et ses squelettes grimaçants (aussi poussiéreux que mon humour) sans oublier, bien entendu, une bande-son composée par John Williams lui-même : _Meeting Tom Riddle_, si cela puit vous être utile… oui oui, piste 14 sur le CD de la BO de La Chambre des Secrets.

Personnellement, j'adore ce chapitre, mais c'est une question de point de vue.

Amitiés à tous,

Mélusine.

****

****

****

**_Métamorphose du Psychopompe_**

****

**Minuit dans le Jardin du Bien et du Mal**

Vie et Mort en l'Heure enchanteresse…

« L'amour est au cœur du mal » _Rosinski, La Complainte des Landes perdues_

La maison était immense, noire et vide. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait sur le ciel nocturne, violacé par les lueurs troubles d'une ville. L'air y était rare, enfumé d'ombre et de poussière l'atmosphère laçait autour de la bâtisse comme une toile d'araignée qui poissait les doigts et lui faisait un voile. Le plomb de cette chape insolite coulait sur les murs lépreux, veinés de crevasses et de lierre moisi.

La végétation inextricable d'un jardin abandonné rampait comme un long serpent verdâtre et venimeux, étrange, malsaine, nauséabonde, inconnue. Là où devaient autrefois pousser des fleurs multicolores, prospérait le chiendent et ce seul nom évoquait à lui seul l'aspect fantomatique et étouffant de la baraque, qui paraissait animée malgré sa mort flagrante. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et le vent grinçait dans les lézardes.

Les mains qu'il retira de la barrière sentait l'humus, et ses pieds foulaient un sol humide et grumeleux. Il avait dû geler, la nuit dernière, pour que la pluie tourne ainsi la terre en caillots. Avec un frisson désagréable, il arracha ses semelles de crêpe à la boue noirâtre (qui produisit un léger chuintement) et remonta en hâte la fermeture Eclair de son blouson. D'une main, il saisit sa mallette – de l'autre, il poussait la porte.

Les gonds dévorés de rouille poussèrent un grincement sinistre, dont l'écho sépulcral se répandit à travers les murs épais, et glissa sur le vernis passé de la haute rampe. Un courant d'air piquant jaillit d'une porte entrebâillée pour se couler sur le parquet, et l'éclair lugubre d'une lampe-torche jeta des lueurs funestes sur le bois noueux de portes lourdes et branlantes. Depuis les fondations incertaines jusqu'au souffle inquiétant, tout sentait dans la maison l'abandon et le mystère, un ennui mortifère et un désespoir sans nom. Les crépitements occasionnels que l'on pouvait entendre revenaient aux souris, logées à bonne enseigne et l'air devait porter les mouches dont végétaient de discrets arachnides qui tissaient au plafond. Pas une vie humaine, aucune trace de chaleur : les propriétaires décédés n'avaient pas laissé d'enfants, bien que ceux-ci, potentiels, aient pu refuser de restaurer la ruine… Des années d'abandon en avaient fait un fantôme. Dressée dans la nuit noire, stoïque et attentive, la maison semblait défier l'intrus.

Mais ce soir-là, l'intrus se sentait plein d'un divin courage et cette solitude venteuse et glacée venait comme une grâce, la manne idéale et céleste qui offrait le réconfort inespéré d'un gain sans lutte, d'une victoire sans heurts. De bien étrange manière, le sort qui avait frappé les occupants jadis – cinquante longues années – favorisait ce soir cet être qui venait, confiant, puiser dans la corne d'abondance du vestige abandonné.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction sonore, il se mit au travail, piochant ses outils dans la sacoche ouverte. Elle était vieille, elle aussi – elle avait appartenu à son père. Monte-en-l'air de père en fils, un commerce florissant. Tenace, aussi le métier, il l'avait dans la peau. Cette pensée le fit sourire, un rictus un peu fou qui tirait son nez tordu vers la gauche, qu'il s'était brisé un jour, il y avait de cela fort longtemps. Un coup de poing. Une bagarre dans une cour. Toujours pareil, les enfants, se battre – et après, ça prend un flingue.

Une grimace appliquée tendit un instant son visage, lui fit plisser les yeux, qu'il avait petits et plutôt rapprochés, mais perçants. Il avait les yeux du 'Pa, qui n'avait jamais porté de lunettes, qui avait toujours tout vu avec précision. Un grand artiste, le 'Pa, un grand maître. Il lui devait tout. C'était lui qui lui tout appris, qui lui avait montré comment sentir avec les doigts les froids trous de serrure, le plaisir presque sensuel de pénétrer dans ce gouffre insondable, à tâtons, doucement, comme pour une fille et l'angoisse des premières minutes qui se dissipait, jouissante, vive, et qui laissait la place à l'euphorie du travail bien fait.

Le pêne céda enfin, et il put pousser la porte, de l'index, en un geste théâtral de fierté conquérante il produisit un claquement de langue satisfait : de la belle ouvrage.

Il passa une main sale dans ses cheveux d'un blond douteux, dont la frange trop longue lui mangeait le front, faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu layette. Son teint un peu brouillé restait assez pâle et rose, et lui donnait un aspect juvénile que démentait l'éclat terne de ses yeux circonspects : il avait derrière lui une longue expérience. Son 'Pa le lui avait souvent dit : « Richie, y'en a bien des qui peuvent se vanter d'être les rois d'la cambriole, toi et moi mon fi', on est des artistes. » Alors Richie était devenu artiste, lui aussi, par la force des choses. Et puis les études, c'était pas pour lui. Pourtant, il en avait fait, à sa manière : les brocs qu'ils assistaient, lui et son père, ils lui en avaient appris et il avait gagné du flair. Des gens sérieux, dans la famille. Pas des pigeons. Il avait pris de la graine avec le temps, le p'tit, et peut-être parce qu'il tenait du 'Pa, il avait l'œil pour dénicher les bonnes affaires. Il savait reconnaître les bonnes occases, Richie. Et là, il en tenait une bonne.

Cette maison-là, il était passé cent fois devant, l'envie au ventre, la tête pleine de plans il s'y était arrêté quelquefois, pour humer l'odeur de pestilence, observer les alentours déserts et moribonds. Il avait toujours senti que quelque chose n'allait pas : parce que là-bas, même si tout était calme et ouvert à tous vents, il n'y avait jamais personne. Et puis, à ce qu'on disait, elle était intacte : comme ça, personne ne l'avait encore visitée. Et voilà qui plaisait à Richie.

Il fallait bien dire aussi, qu'elle avait mauvaise réputation la baraque, chez les collègues pour tout dire, la plupart des pros du coin étaient plutôt mitigés. Ils trouvaient ça suspects, paraît-il, trop facile, qu'ils disaient la maison vide, les meubles à l'intérieur, et les gens silencieux. Mais il faut bien que chaque culture ait ses démons et il y a toujours, au sein de chaque peuple, l'athée impie qui professe l'irréligion. Ce mécréant s'incarnait dans Richie-la-Pincette, trop curieux pour avoir peur, et par-là même en butte à la crainte de ces concitoyens effrayés. La superstition du milieu avait fait du « Manoir Vert » un temple nouveau de la cambriole, un lieu sacré que personne ne violait, mais que les plus intrépides rêvaient de pénétrer. Ils jalousaient alors celui qui bravait l'affront, et osait, téméraire, la profanation.

Philosophe à ses heures, Richie s'était moqué, et vainquait l'anathème d'un moulinet victorieux de sa chope de bière. Il n'était pas peureux, il comptait sur sa chance c'était bizarre, disaient les autres, Freddy, Rick, Slim et ses potes : on ne pouvait autant tenter le diable, et il finirait comme son 'Pa, en prison, ou pire – quand on a une chance de pendu, ça dit bien ce que ça veut dire. Peine perdue, et les collègues n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'en dissuader : Richie irait seul à la Maison, il en ressortirait les poches pleines, les copains bisqueraient et lui pourrait payer la caution à son 'Pa, qui sortirait de taule, et qu'il installerait quelque part au milieu d'une ferme. Richie avait déjà pris sa décision.

Le souffle un peu court de ses projets d'avenir, Richie jeta un regard circulaire pour prendre la mesure de la pièce : parfaite. Si la maison paraissait grande vue de l'extérieur, l'intérieur montrait à quel point elle devait être immense. Et partout du bois, du marbre, du fer forgé et même un peu de bronze – et cette statue, là, près de l'escalier, combien elle devait valoir ? Cher, sans doute, assez pour qu'on s'y intéresse. Il ne pouvait pas l'emporter, elle était bien trop grosse mais de toute façon, il pourrait revenir, avec la camionnette de Slim, qui lui devait un petit service depuis la fois dernière.

Le hall d'entrée se mouvait dans l'ombre de la torche. Les murs lambrissés baignaient dans une lueur dorée, malgré le manteau de poussière qui recouvrait toutes les pièces. La lumière ne coulait cependant pas jusqu'au sol, que l'on pouvait seulement deviner à travers un filtre opaque et gris. Le bruit des pas y était étouffé, et le son seul de l'écho mourant offrait le soutien d'un timbre familier. Chaque pas soulevait un petit nuage, qui retombait toujours un peu à côté de sa place initiale, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce moment de grâce pour s'animer. L'ombre et la lumière mêlés faisaient de petits fantômes qui couraient sur les murs et sous les pas, et glissaient avec un éclat bref sur le métal terni des serrures. Toute une bande de petits lutins dont on était pas sûr qu'ils fussent amicaux, mais dont la vivacité attirait. La fascination se faisait morbide, par le truchement du silence étouffant et glacé il en résultait comme une main serrée autour du cœur. Serrant la sienne autour de sa torche, le visiteur se força à rire, d'un rire sans joie mal assuré. Le faisceau lumineux trembla un peu moins.

Richie fit halte au pied d'une colonnade de marbre. Le moins qu'on pût dire, remarqua-t-il, était que la maison possédait un goût assez baroque bien particulier. La pierre noble servait de support à une petite statue dorée, peu vraisemblablement d'époque mais bien imitée, représentant une femme à l'air passionné tenant son ventre à deux mains. Sous les nombreux plis magnifiquement travaillés de la longue robe qui la recouvrait tout entière, mis à part le visage exalté de la sainte, il reconnut Anne, mère de Marie. Richie se demanda si ces gens étaient catholiques, et vénéraient ainsi la Vierge enfantée par la pieuse Anne. Richie grogna. Une maison hantée par les fantômes belliqueux de catholiques probablement Irlandais, des cochons d'Irlandais parvenus, voilà qui allait être plaisant. Ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement amateurs d'art et de belles reproductions ? Levant à nouveau le visage vers l'extase dorée de la sainte, Richie sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de sa propre mère, disparue quelque sept ans plus tôt, après avoir affirmé sept ans durant que son père et lui la feraient mourir de chagrin. C'était fait. Richie considéra un moment le visage serein de la statue, le bonheur qu'elle affirmait la main sur le ventre, l'enfant qu'elle portait et qu'elle allait mettre au monde, et ce regard trouble et mystérieux, à la fois vide et inquiétant, qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

D'un geste rageur, il fit disparaître Sainte Anne au fond du grand sac de sport qu'il portait en bandoulière, et le sourire étrange de la statue s'effaça au creux de l'ombre.

Poursuivant son inspection minutieuse des tableaux poussiéreux de l'entrée, Richie s'attardait quelquefois au pied d'une toile de maître, soupesant prix et beauté d'un même élan, transporté toujours davantage par la richesse glacée de l'endroit. On eût dit un musée : les émaux, l'argenterie, les tableaux, les sculptures – et, oh ! superbe gravure à l'eau forte – et autres boiseries étaient un enivrant régal pour la vue gourmande d'un homme si plein de conscience professionnelle que lui. Il ne se préoccupait plus de savoir à qui revendre il y avait tant qu'il pourrait même garder quelque chose, une toile peut-être, ou…

La main de Richie se crispa fébrilement sur la poignée du sac en tissu bleu. Il s'agenouilla brusquement sur le sol rendu rugueux par la poussière, et fit jouer d'un geste sec du poignet la fermeture Eclair du sac. Il plongea les deux mains dans les profondeurs froides, comme un chercheur d'or qui trouve un filon dans le lit d'une rivière, et amena Anne à ses yeux. elle souriait toujours, oublieuse de son emprisonnement. Il lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec sa mère, soudain, et sur qu'il voulait la garder. Dangereux, sifflait la voix de la raison dans son esprit, interdit de se promener avec ce que tu voles, n'oublie jamais ce que 'Pa t'a dit… Richie fronça ses maigres sourcils et la voix disparut. Anne souriait plus largement. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi, l'air mystérieux et un peu ironique ? Que voulait-elle lui dire ? Richie, machinalement, se tourna pour observer derrière lui pas si nerveux, mais curieux de savoir où voulait en venir sa statue.

Il y avait le long couloir bordé d'acajou, de meubles, de marbre, et au bout…

L'escalier.

L'étage.

Le coffre aux merveilles.

Il déposa Anne au creux de son linceul bleu, et se redressa, frémissant d'anticipation. Le plaisir lui étreignit la gorge, et il fit un pas en avant pour chasser son angoisse. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage, au haut des degrés, où une porte entrouverte faisait un jour livide.

Un jour ?

Richie secoua la tête pour chasser ces sottes pensées dues à l'imagination. Il était minuit, et si la porte était bien ouverte à son tiers, il n'y filtrait pas la moindre lueur. Saisit par le désir d'aller à la rencontre de son destin, Richie, serrant le sac contre son ventre, les mains serrées avidement par la cupidité, amorça l'ascension de sa Fortune.

*****

Surpriiiiiiiiiiseuh !

Et oui, fin du chapitre (ne hurlez pas mes chéris, moi aussi je déteste les cliffhangers) mais vous aurez très bientôt la suite !

Je pense que vous devez avoir quelques hypothèses croustillantes sur ce qui va suivre, mais je vais vous donner quelques indices supplémentaires : Richie va trouver le trésor de Rakham le Rouge, devenir riche et épouser la princesse. Des questions ?

Bien, ça vous apprendra à jouer les détectives amateurs. Je connais mon métier, quoi ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait, franchement, de vous mitonner une fic mary-suesque ? oui, enfin, à part le fait que c'est pas mon genre – mais vous devez bien le craindre, hein ? hinhinhin… *ricanement voldemesque*

Bon, d'accord. Richie ne finira peut-être pas tout à fait comme je l'ai dit.

Et alors ? C'est mon droit de faire de la publicité mensongère non ?

Boudeusement vôtre,

Mélusine.


	4. L'Eclat doré de l'Ambre au Fond d'un Ver...

**Métaphysique du Psychopompe**

Chers zamis lecteurs, je vous ai manqué,… j'espère ? Non ? Moui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Peu importe. Me voilà d'une humeur exceptionnellement clémente cette nuit, et je vais vous faire une petite faveur : pas de pensums en punitions ce soir. Contents ?

Voici donc un choli chapitre tout neuf, dont vous devez vous demander ce que diable il fait ici. Merlin ! c'est bien simple : vous avez droit à quelques explications sur les rapports entre le premier chapitre et le second, parce que pour certains… bê c'était pas évident. J'intercale donc une petite scène anodine paisible (hic ! dirait Winky) sur Altaïr, qui en elle-même n'a effectivement rien à voir avec les ennuis de Richie, mais dont le propos, je l'espère, vous éclairera sur certains points...

Permettez-moi de rappeler aux crétins qui ont mis en place les règles idiotes de l'édition, que nooon, je ne possède pas les personnages créés par Madame Rowling-Murray, dont Warner Bros, Bloosbury et Scolastic Books possèdent une partie des droits et grâce auxquels une poignée de types bizarres se font un maximum de fric pendant que nous, pauvre pécheurs, nous allons baver devant le grand écran d'un air béat. Bon. J'oublie personne ? Z'êtes satisfaits ? (hoc ! beuh)

Ah ! Et si je puis rajouter : pour les plus de treize ans (la législation est moins rude en Oratlante) je conseille fortement la fréquentation de l'Auberge du Thémoracle, dans la belle ville d'Altaïr, qui possède leur meilleur bar dans une bonne partie des Imagivers à la ronde…

Bonne lecture à tous,

Mélusine.

**Mélusine d'Oratlante**

**_Métaphysique du Psychopompe_**

_L'éclat doré de l'ambre au fond d'un verre :_

_Réflexions autour du rhum dans la meilleure taverne d'Altaïr_

Milias Poiredebeurré posa sur l'étagère la chope qu'il venait d'essuyer, avec le luxe de précautions que seuls déploient les bons taverniers. Il jeta le linge immaculé par-dessus son épaule à la largeur impressionnante et, le torse bombé par une pense conséquente, toisa d'un air compatissant le jeune homme affalé au comptoir.

Après une hésitation, Milias saisit un petit verre sur une étagère plus haute, puis s'étira pour attraper, sur la dernière, une bouteille de forme étrange emplie d'un liquide ambré. Jouant des coudes comme le professionnel qu'il était, il versa prestement le fluide doré dans le verre qui se mit à scintiller doucement. Sans mot dire, il poussa la boisson dans la direction du jeune homme accoudé, la tête entre les mains, au long comptoir ciré.

Le garçon leva le nez, offrant aux regards le triste spectacle d'un début d'ébriété notoire. Il tenta de focaliser ses yeux sur le petit verre, mais n'y parvenant pas, tendit une main hésitante qui tremblota dans la direction du remontant il parvint enfin à s'en saisir, et penchant la tête en arrière d'un mouvement qui manqua le faire basculer, engloutit le contenu d'un trait sous l'œil réprobateur du tavernier.

« Gnautre, » marmonna-t-il, les mots s'emmêlant dans sa bouche pâteuse. Milias secoua la tête. Il reposa son torchon sur une portion de comptoir qui, chose rare, était libre, et tira jusqu'au bar une chaise sur laquelle il prit place, dossier entre les mains, pour faire face au garçon.

Milias Poiredebeurré, dans sa vie d'aubergiste, avait vu son lot de clients éméchés. Il en avait reconduit, des soûlards professionnels, à la porte de sa taverne ! Oh oui, il en avait vu de belles : des ivrognes chroniques, des désespérés notoires, des amoureux éconduits des rixes, des duels, des concours plus ou moins improvisés, avec pari à la clef… Cela faisait un certain temps, cependant, qu'il n'avait pas contemplé d'homme aussi imbibé d'alcool, et n'en ayant pas l'habitude. Milias doutait d'ailleurs que le garçon eût jamais été soûl de sa vie : il avait néanmoins une exceptionnelle résistance à la boisson, sans doute du fait de sa jeunesse, et en serait probablement quitte pour un gigantesque mal aux cheveux le lendemain – si, toutefois, il prenait la décision d'arrêter les frais dès maintenant. Mais, et c'était malheureux pour lui, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à quitter le bar – sans doute également, parce que ses jambes lui eussent refusé cette dernière dignité pourtant bien nécessaire.

Milias connaissait bien ce garçon pour ainsi dire, il l'avait vu naître. C'était avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il avait appris sa nomination en tant qu'apprenti d'Alizar le Magicien, un homme pour qui Milias avait beaucoup de respect. Contrairement à bon nombre des gens de sa profession, Milias avait un réel intérêt pour ses clients et pensionnaires et contrairement à bien des gens de toutes professions n'ayant pas trait à la magie, il ne considérait pas les Sages comme des êtres tout à fait abjects. Oh ! Il est avéré que gens de magie sont souvent bizarres, mais quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'ils exercent ? Cela faisant trop longtemps que l'Auberge du Thémoracle accueillait des confréries de mages pour que Milias fût inquiété d'avoir un sorcier sous son toit. Surtout quand le sorcier en question était trop éméché même pour se rappeler son nom…

Milias poussa un soupir des plus profonds, et sortit d'une de ses nombreuses et amples poches un petit flacon verdâtre, empli d'un indéfinissable liquide dont la couleur paraissait osciller entre le brun et le prune. Il saisit fermement le menton du garçon qui ne songea même pas à protester – depuis un moment, il penchait dangereusement vers la droite – et lui enfourna le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge. Un gargouillis assez peu ragoûtant s'échappa de la bouche du poivrot, qui redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux larmoyants menaçant de lui sortir des orbites, et lutta un moment pour retrouver son équilibre, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de le faire basculer davantage. Il se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir qu'il agrippait comme une planche flottant sur la mer déchaînée, et grimpa de nouveau avec une précaution maladive sur le tabouret haut perché. Il avait pris une teinte assez verdâtre.

« Heu… merci ? » fit-il d'un ton mal assuré à l'adresse du gros homme à l'air affable qui lui faisait face. Le tavernier inclina la tête avec modestie. Derrière eux, un homme maigrichon à barbiche, affublé de vêtements miteux, laissa fuser un rire de crécelle le garçon saisit une phrase qui ressemblait à « c'est ça qu'il nous faudrait avant de rentrer chez nos femmes » mais il n'en était pas certain.

Le garçon se retourna vers Poiredebeurré, assez contrit pour rougir honteusement. Le bout de son nez prenait en ces occasions une belle teinte rose vif cela ne manqua pas de dérider le tavernier, qui colla, en ployant sa haute et imposante personne par-dessus le bar, une titanesque accolade sur l'épaule du jeune homme – qui en tituba de nouveau.

« Alors ? » interrogea le tavernier, qui ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler un large sourire. « Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Chacun, à Altaïr, savait que Feneriel de Misande était un incorrigible bavard. La seule fois où Milias se souvînt qu'il ne prît point la parole, était cet instant mémorable où sa bouche avait été close, en plein Conseil des Sages d'Oratlante, d'un baiser. Punition délicieuse administrée par la créature sans nul doute la plus jolie de ce côté-ci du Majunivers : l'adorable, légère et indomptable Meliel-des-Forêts. Milias savait par ouï-dire qu'on la nommait à présent Meliel de Loessian, afin de bien montrer qu'elle était une Douée capable de canaliser la Magie de son Imagivers, mais Milias la verrait toujours comme une petite fille indisciplinée. Et Feneriel, lui, devait certainement la voir comme… Milias rit sous cape. Feneriel avait horreur que l'on puisse le soupçonner d'éprouver quoi que ce fût – ce qui faisait, bien sûr, que tout le monde voyait clair dans ses affaires, sauf lui.

En cet instant précis, Feneriel fourrageait dans ses boucles blondes d'un air désespéré, lorgnant de biais vers la bouteille de rhum aux trois-quarts vide. Il était déjà étonnant qu'il y eût touché, mais pour qu'il veuille y faire un sort… l'affaire devait être des plus sérieuses. Milias s'approcha, prêt à jouer les confesseurs.

« C'est Meliel… » commença le jeune garçon, qui donnait tous les signes du plus profond abattement. _Aïe_, fit Milias en son for intérieur. Qu'était-elle encore allée pêcher comme idée saugrenue ? D'un geste rapide de la main, il fit signe au garçon de poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit.

« Le Conseil… ils la recherchent… »

Milias leva les yeux au ciel, tout en essuyant un broc. Ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas éviter de se mettre dans les ennuis ?

« … pour la tuer. »

Poiredebeurré, en sursautant, laissa tomber son broc. Il ne se songea même pas à se baisser pour le ramasser. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?! » s'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

« La vérité, Milias. »

Toutes les têtes présentes dans la taverne ce soir-là se tournèrent pour observer l'entrée très théâtrale d'Alizar de Girade, Sage d'Oratlante et magicien reconnu. La plupart des clients revinrent à leurs boissons, cartes et disputes avec la plus élémentaire prudence, mais certains suivirent avec des yeux avides le sorcier avancer jusqu'au bar où se tenait son apprenti plus que rougissant.

Milias se redressa, dans une attitude presque défensive. Il avait beau ne pas craindre complètement le vieillard, mieux valait se méfier de la colère d'un Sage prenant sur le fait un tenancier de bar trop curieux, s'apprêtant à recueillir des confidences par trop délicates. Mais à la surprise de Milias, le vieux mage s'assit au comptoir sans rien dire, se contentant de jouer avec le gland du fin cordeau qui fermait son manteau de voyage.

Lui jetant un regard prudent, Feneriel recula sur sa chaise et s'abstint de proférer le moindre commentaire, ou de commenter davantage de boisson.

Sans cesser de tripoter la cordelette, Alizar se tortilla une bonne minute en silence sur son tabouret, puis se pencha en avant avec un soupir las. L'aubergiste crut le moment venu pour lui proposer quelque consommation il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la commande lorsque le vieux mage rompit soudain le silence qui baignait le bar un moment plus tôt.

« C'est vrai, » marmotta-t-il d'un air sombre, « elle est partie. »

« Partie ? » répondit platement Poiredebeurré, manifestant un intérêt poli alors qu'en réalité il brûlait d'impatience.

« - Yhâtir seul sait où, » jura le vieillard, ayant recours pour une fois aux anciens dieux de son village natal. « Elle a disparu sans rien dire, mais nous avons – j'ai – une prémonition sur l'endroit où elle voudra se rendre.

  - Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle agit ainsi, elle reviendra soyez-en sûr.

  - Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas, mon cher Milias. Non, contrairement à vous, je ne partage pas cette vision optimiste des choses. Cela fait un moment que Meliel se farcit la tête d'idées saugrenues sur la Magie, ses pouvoirs, et cet Ailleurs dont elle parle toujours comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qui soit et…

  - Mais _c'est_ la plus belle chose qui soit, » corrigea doucement le gros aubergiste, dont l'air féroce, auquel contribuaient sa taille haute et ses bras de chemise roulés sur des bras musculeux épais comme des branches de chêne, contrastait étrangement avec la tendresse que l'on lisait dans ses petits yeux intelligents. Il soupira. « Nous rêvons tous, à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, que c'est nous qui tirons les ficelles – que nous avons le Don, nous aussi, de créer des mondes, et que notre existence n'est pas le fait d'un esprit éloigné de nous par le réel… Allons, Alizar, n'avez-vous jamais regretté, vous qui êtes Doué, de ne pas appartenir à un monde où l'on ignore tout du Majunivers ?

  - Oh, si… Si, Milias, j'y ai rêvé bien avant cette enfant, et sans doute même avant vous. Je suis si vieux ! Mais jamais je n'avais trouvé dans un Apprenti une telle volonté d'explorer l'extérieur, de pousser la porte… Vous savez, la plupart des enfants qui m'ont été confiés, malgré toute leur curiosité juvénile, ne poussaient que le verrou. Meliel veut savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà de la porte, et elle ne se contente pas d'entrouvrir le battant… elle se jette dans le gouffre, en pensant que sa nature d' « Être imaginé » lui permettra de s'en sortir. C'était sans doute avant, mais…

  - C'est donc vrai, ce que l'on raconte ? Elle est une Passerelle ?

  - Oh… si ce n'était que ça… je crains qu'elle ne soit Psychopompe.

  - Psychopompe ?! Mais alors…

- Oui, Milias. Je crois qu'elle est allée chez Eux. Dans les Terres du Bas. Dans le monde réel. »

Milias Poiredebeurré ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pâle comme un linge, l'aubergiste éprouva soudain le besoin de s'asseoir. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage défait, presque au bord des larmes. Il savait pourtant, depuis son enfance, que certains avaient le pouvoir incroyable de s'incarner dans le Vrai, ce monde interdit dans lequel le Majunivers puisait sa source éternelle : les Rêves des hommes. Il avait été révolté, d'abord, puis fataliste devant cette révélation insoutenable de longues années durant. Et, bien qu'il se montrât déçu de n'être pas Doué, Milias avait mené une vie satisfaisante, exerçant avec placidité un métier qui lui convenait. Mais d'apprendre que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avait eu l'occasion de faire tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de voir pendant tant d'années, cette révélation avait fait ressurgir en un coup toutes ses rancunes et ses vieilles peurs d'enfant.

Agrippant à son tour un verre d'une main et la bouteille de rhum de l'autre, il se versa une longue rasade d'alcool.

« Oh, » poursuivit, imperturbable, Alizar qui contemplait son propre verre, rempli par ses bons soins, « elle en est revenue. Et le pire… le pire, c'est qu'elle était heureuse. Comme… rassasiée. Je crois qu'elle se nourrit des rêves, c'est ainsi que vivent les Psychopompes après tout. Elle a dû trouver cela délicieux, car elle y est retournée plusieurs fois et sans prendre garde à mes remarques, car je lui avait pourtant dit à quel point cette utilisation prolongée des Portes nuit à l'équilibre de l'Energie – mais comment lui interdire ? Une idée lui est venue, je le sais. J'ignore laquelle, mais… elle est partie dans un des Mondes – réels ou non, qu'importe ? – afin d'accomplir encore un de ses rêves, et le Conseil a décidé, une fois pour toutes, que c'en était trop. D'après des sources que je n'ai pas, Samarzed aurait appris qu'elle voulait amener un Être à changer d'Imagivers… »

Poiredebeurré sursauta à nouveau, et engloutit un quatrième verre. « Elle est folle, » marmonnait-il, « elle est complètement folle ! »

« Je crains que oui, mon pauvre ami, » répliqua Alizar en soupirant. « Et qui sait ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire… »

*****

Yo-ho-ho, et une bouteille de rhum !

Certes, ceci n'est pas une fic crossover avec L'Île au Trésor de Stevenson (Louis Robert, qui n'a pas lu ?) mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je suis navrée (nyark-nyark-nyark) de faire durer le plaisir et de vous faire languir ainsi, mais j'adore rajouter de chapitres à la dernière minute… d'ailleurs, il était très bien mon chapitre. Si.

Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à ceux qui n'ont rien compris, na ! *boude*

De toute façon, le prochain n'a rien à voir non plus… et oui. Promis, j'explique tout par meil à ceux qui ne pige vraiment rien ^^

Baisers rêveurs,

Mélusine.


	5. Vie et Mort en l'Heure enchanteresse

**Mélusine d'Oratlante**

**_Métaphysique du Psychopompe_**

Revieweurs zadorés, bonjour ! De la fenêtre de mon charmant bureau, je peux constater avec quelque humeur que le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, ceci m'obligeant à écourter ma réunion mensuelle du Club des Téléporteurs Imagiversels (à ma grande déception comme vous pouvez l'imaginer… hem) pour cause de turbulences dans le ciel lyonnais. Zut alors. Me voilà forcée de vous terminer un quatrième chapitre… à ce stade-là les enfants, c'est de l'esclavagisme.

D'ailleurs, je réclame sur-le-champ une augmentation : plus de reviews ! plus de lignes ! plus de commentaires ! Littérarisez, les jeunes, courage ! Mais faites gaffe aux inventions, le Conseil est en train de piquer la crise du siècle…

_[A ce propos, s'il y a des Mystifileurs parmi vous, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde : suite à des vols plus ou moins importants de Source dans plusieurs Imagivers au cours des mois derniers, l'Assemblée a décidé de prendre des mesures radicales à l'encontre de ceux qui voudraient détourner une partie de l'Energie de leur monde mesures qui s'appliqueront également si des Doués venaient à abuser de leur Imagination, ce qui serait trop dangereux par cette période d'équilibre instable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'affirme Viférine mais vous savez comme moi à quel point ce vieux grincheux aime à chercher des noises, et mieux vaut ne pas se le mettre à dos. Si vous avez besoin d'une Source de quantité dépassant le Fil autorisé, rendez-vous comme d'habitude au Temple de la Grande Lumière, à Altaïr, et demandez l'aide du Faërian Alizar de Girade. Avant cela, ne créez pas de personnages, ou ne modifiez pas une histoire en cours ! Les Raisonneurs sont à l'affût du moindre mouvement de source. Préparez-vous à répondre au premier appel de l'Ordre, nous vous contacterons.]_

Bonne lecture,

Mélusine.

----------

_Fin du second chapitre :_

« … Il y avait le long couloir bordé d'acajou, de meubles, de marbre, et au bout…

L'escalier.

L'étage.

Le coffre aux merveilles.

Il se redressa, frémissant d'anticipation. Le plaisir lui étreignit la gorge, et il fit un pas en avant pour chasser son angoisse. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage, au haut des degrés, où une porte entrouverte faisait un jour livide.

Un jour ?

Richie secoua la tête pour chasser ces sottes pensées dues à l'imagination. Il était minuit, et si la porte était bien ouverte à son tiers, il n'y filtrait pas la moindre lueur. Saisit par le désir d'aller à la rencontre de son destin, Richie, serrant le sac contre son ventre, les mains serrées avidement par la cupidité, amorça l'ascension de sa Fortune… »

**_Métaphysique du Psychopompe_**

**__**

**_Minuit dans le Jardin du Bien et du Mal_**

_(deuxième partie :)_

_Vie et Mort en l'Heure enchanteresse_

Les yeux humides d'excitation, Richie passa un doigt aux ongles en deuil (Mummie, de son vivant, voulait toujours lui laver les mains) sur le bois lisse de la rampe avec un plaisir intense. Qu'y avait-il en haut ? C'était sûrement les chambres, les coffres remplis de bijoux, la boiserie précieuse des meubles anciens et la fascination inexorable de quelque Ailleurs doré. Richie avait la nette impression que la fortune allait venir à sa rencontre dans une robe de lamé, et lui tendre, avec aux lèvres un sourire enjôleur, sa pipe et ses pantoufles. Il eut un sourire un peu béat et très vague en direction du vide sombre et poussiéreux, et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

D'un premier abord, les marches n'étaient pas si solides branlantes, pour la plupart, certaines brisées par endroits, le marbre taché de couleurs suspectes. A la réflexion, il n'était pas certain du tout que personne n'y fût jamais entré, ou tout au moins – et Richie sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine – des gens avaient dû y pénétrer, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas ressortis. Le faisceau de lumière hésitante parut vaciller quelque peu. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu commencer par le bas, où il devait y avoir de l'argenterie, quelques bibelots.

La main serrée si fort sur la courroie du sac que celle-ci lui meurtrissait l'épaule, il monta lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le bois lisse au verni un peu terne frôlait ses doigts avec sensualité, comme une peau de fille, et cette pensée le rasséréna. Il aurait le loisir de s'en payer, des filles, et des belles ! une fois fortune faite. Quel imbécile était-il, à prendre peur pour des histoires de spectres ?! Le plus maléfique dans cette maison, était sûrement les araignées ! Quelques chauves-souris tout au plus… Et que peuvent deux-trois bestioles contre deux torches et une matraque ? Matraque dûment volée au demeurant, à un policeman proprement assommé (« il n'y a pas de petits profits », comme Mummie le disait toujours) et dépouillé d'un certain nombre d'effets personnels. Avec la force de la Loi en poche, on ne pouvait rien craindre… Richie ricana.

Ragaillardi, il posa le pied sur le sol marbré du premier étage.

*****

Le couloir était large, mais tout en longueur : une rampe de fer ouvragé et de bois sculpté servait de garde-fou pour le vide en contrebas, et bordait avec une raideur majestueuse les portes placées tout le long, joignant les deux plus grandes en vis-à-vis. La symétrie en était absolue, pièce maîtresse de l'ouvrage et cette perfection vieillissante n'avait rien pour rassurer, participant de l'atmosphère confinée de la demeure. Toutes les portes étaient closes, exceptée celle qui faisait face à l'escalier, paraissant prolonger l'ascension au-delà des marches de pierre. Au contraire des autres, drapées d'ombre et de poussière, elle se présentait curieusement délabrée. S'approchant légèrement courbé, Richie remarqua que le sol en mosaïque était plus usé, à tel point même que quelques morceaux manquaient : cela lui rappelait les vieux palais romains aux murs en ruines, dont on ne voit que le péristyle et où l'on doit imaginer il en avait vu autrefois, lorsqu'un camarade de son père, brocanteur de son état, l'avait traîné par la manche jusqu'à de vieux musées. Richie n'avait pas apprécié ses visites, et il n'avait guère ressenti d'affection pour ces vestiges d'architecture, dont les décombres ne valaient plus rien, mais qui lui évoquaient immanquablement la mort et l'oubli.

Traversé par une inquiétude soudaine, dont il sentait la boule rouler une douleur sourde au fond de sa gorge – n'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il commençât par le salon et la bibliothèque, en bas ? – il posa une main hésitante sur le bouton en forme de poire, et laissa glisser ses yeux sur des marques étranges hachées sur le bois, à hauteur d'homme.

La main droite toujours sur la poignée, il suivit de l'autre le contour des empreintes creusées à même le bois, biscornues et qui lui paraissaient pourtant familières. Richie recourba les doigts en crochets, et fit mine de griffer le bois de sa main en serre. Les entailles correspondaient.

Des marques d'ongles.

Des ongles humains.

*****

Qu'est-ce que…

Richie recula brusquement, saisi d'une frayeur soudaine, et son dos rencontra le bois dur de la rampe, et la douleur le fit grimacer autant que l'angoisse – il ne comprenait pas, qui avait pu griffer la porte, pourquoi, qui était-ce, que s'était-il passé, et tout était si silencieux et la porte ouverte et il fallait partir il sentait le danger – mais il ne pouvait renoncer, pas maintenant, pas à présent qu'il l'avait trouvée, il devait la ramener avec lui et revenir, tout prendre, c'était à lui maintenant et…

La porte grinça.

Richie fit un pas en arrière, et un long gémissement de terreur monta de sa gorge, il écarta les bras en arrière, pris d'un réflexe inconscient de survie, et le sac balança sur son épaule, et bascula, et Richie fut tiré en arrière.

Il s'agrippa à la rampe, pesant de tout son poids conjugué à celui du sac sur l'armature de métal. Richie sentit la rampe bouger sous ses mains pris d'un sursaut incoercible, il desserra son étreinte de la courroie et le sac de toile bleue chut dans le vide, lourdement entraîné par le poids de la statue qu'il contenait.

Richie poussa un cri de bête blessée à l'écoute du bruit sourd qui suivit de peu la chute, en voyant le sac rouler plusieurs fois sur lui-même, et s'arrêter cinq mètres plus bas, deux mètres plus loin, en rencontrant le pied d'un fauteuil moisi.

A contempler ainsi le vide, Richie fut pris d'un soudain vertige. Il se détourna du gouffre pour faire à ses peurs, matérialisées sur une porte de chêne. Il se rendit alors seulement compte à quel point la maison était ancienne, et une grande partie de ses craintes s'envolèrent. Après tout, de quand pouvaient bien dater ces marques ? Allez, il avait entendu dire que les précédents propriétaires étaient morts, cela faisait presque quarante ans. A supposer que ces marques fussent la cause de tortures infligées au petit dernier de la famille (Richie fut secoué par un rire nerveux) tout ce qui pouvait en subsister à présent était… quoi, un fantôme ? Les fantômes n'existaient pas, Richie n'était pas à ce point idiot, et puis dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà été mort depuis longtemps, non ? Richie se souvint d'avoir vu, enfant, un film à la télévision où des fantômes stupides étaient mis en échec par un gamin dégourdi. Richie n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, et si (hypothèse improbable) il se trouvait des fantômes dans cette maison, ce serait toujours un moyen facile de se faire du fric. Les gens payent pour n'importe quoi, de nos jours, disait toujours son 'Pa, et Richie était sûr que les fantômes plairaient.

Les mains vides mais le cœur plein de voracité conquérante, Richie ouvrit en grand la lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds.

*****

C'était une chambre d'enfant, vide et vaste, pleine de poussière et de souvenirs. La plupart des nombreux jouets qui jonchaient le sol étaient brisés le petit lit aux barreaux sombres, dont les couvertures pendaient jusqu'au sol, à-demi rongées par le temps, obstruait le passage vers une grande armoire ouvragée, poussé comme il l'était en travers de la pièce.

Les rideaux tirés lamentablement dans une esquisse de bon goût ne parvenait pas à cacher la déchirure béante du carreau, rendu opaque par les ans, rayé par les intempéries autant que par les jeux de quelques enfants au courage imbécile. Çà et là, des tentures moisies pendouillaient tristement, soutenues faiblement par des anneaux sertis dans la rouille. Les meubles éventrés qui flanquaient les murs douteux laissaient sortir la tripaille colorée de vêtements épars, dégoulinant en traînées flétries par-dessus les tiroirs béants, au bois rongé, et prêts à s'effondrer sur le sol endeuillé du crêpe sordide de la poussière.

Le visiteur s'avançait, muet devant le carnage des tissus flétris et des couleurs fanées, n'osant effleurer ces vestiges de peur de voir la pièce, inévitablement, se désagréger comme volent les cendres de l'urne funéraire, infimes, insensibles, tenaces.

Le sol parqueté était resté solide bien que les lattes eussent été polies dans l'uniforme par le Temps, qui seul fait l'Égalité, il demeurait stable sous le poids d'un homme, et appui rassurant pour celui qui appréhendait de se retrouver un étage plus bas dans un désordre effroyable d'os et de pierres disloquées.

Serrant le plus fort qu'il pût sa torche à bout de bras, Richie fit du regard le tour de la pièce. Que venait-il faire là ? Pas d'objets de valeur, pas de coffres secrets, pas la moindre trace en somme d'un intérêt potentiel. Une chambre d'enfant : là où l'on ne cache rien que des grillons en boîte, des fourmis en bocal et quelques coccinelles – du moins, c'est ce que Richie se rappelait avoir caché dans la sienne, au temps où il vivait derrière un pré, quelque part à la campagne. Peut-être que les gosses de riches ne collectionnent pas les insectes ? Des salamandres, à la rigueur… mais sûrement pas de l'argent, des bagues et autres solitaires. Il n'y avait rien que l'on pût garder, de toute manière, tout était si délabré !

Richie se détourna pour partir, jetant un regard machinal au petit meuble qui surplombait le cheval à bascule. Il y avait au-dessus un petit livre à la couverture noire, et qui avait dû séjourner dans l'eau car les pages gondolées le tenaient ouvert. Richie attrapa le bouquin d'une main désinvolte, le feuilletant avec la nonchalance perplexe qui s'imposait il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt que l'on pouvait porter à des volumes remplis de texte, qui contenaient pour la plupart tout un imbroglio de fadaises invraisemblables, et n'apprenaient rien au contraire des vraies gens, dont l'enseignement permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte et de savoir par où passer, lorsqu'il fallait s'enfuir. Ça… un vieux bouquin, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ?

Les pages étaient vierges. Oh ! pas blanches, non, pleines de taches et d'auréoles dues à l'âge et à de possibles épreuves mais dépourvues de la moindre forme d'écriture.

A moins que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? Richie courba l'échine, plissant ses petits yeux perçants pour déchiffrer les initiales gravées à l'encre sur la page de garde, mais le papier était déchiré largement en son milieu, et il ne put rien voir. Bah ! quelle importance… il n'avait rien à faire d'un… d'un quoi ? un journal ?

Richie lança le livre, qui rata le petit meuble et retomba au sol avec un bruit de pages froissées, au moment où Richie portait son pouce fendu à ses lèvres. « Saloperie, » marmotta-t-il entre ses dents, tandis qu'il suçotait la coupure causée par le vélin jauni. De rage, il ploya sa courte taille pour agripper le carnet noir, et s'apprêta à le déchirer pour l'offense. De surprise, il suspendit son geste.

« Non, » était-il écrit sur la première page.

Richie retint l'envie qui lui venait de balancer le livre à travers la pièce, et ouvrit à nouveau le petit volume relié, le tournant sous toutes les coutures pour l'examiner plus avant il relut l'inscription au dos qui donnait l'adresse d'un papetier de Vauxhall Road, Londres (Richie connaissait) et parcourut des yeux le nom, illisible, du propriétaire. Mais impossible de retrouver le mot unique qu'il venait de lire : il avait comme _disparu_. Diablerie… Un frisson lui parcourant l'échine, Richie tendit le bras pour reposer le livre, avec un luxe de précautions qui frisait le culte, sur le petit meuble poussiéreux où s'imprimait la trace de l'ouvrage. Il le posa ouvert, comme un enfant entrouvre la porte pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a de caché derrière, et qu'il sait horrible et terrifiant.

Et deux autres mots apparurent.

_Trop tard_.

--------------------

Hahaha !

J'ai cru voir un cliffhanger… et oui, c'est raté pour la super-géniale-grande révélation ! Dommage, hein ? Bah, tout le monde a plus ou moins compris ce qui allait se passer… si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra survivre jusqu'au prochain chapitre – je vous fais grâce de deux chapitres séparés, vous me remercierez plus tard mes chéris.

Demain je me rend à une brocante, et je dois me lever à quatre du matin… bref, j'ai intérêt à préparer le terrain pour un chapitre pas trop long, et qui calmera la faim des lecteurs en mal de distractions. Courage, preux Galaad ! tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et je te promets que tu entreverras des rapports entre les chapitres bien assez tôt. Quant à ma chère Angie (à qui je me réfèrerai quand je voudrai écrire une biographie des Grands Méchants de la littérature enfantine, lisez donc son petit guide à l'usage du parfait Mangemort…) qu'elle ne s'inquiète point, je lui donnerai un tout petit spoiler en guise d'amuse-gueule à mâchonner durant le week-end.

En attendant… si le temps vous dure trop, n'oubliez quand même pas que j'ai écrit dix autres fics, et qu'elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes à jeter aux orties, mmh ? Mais non, je ne fais pas de la pub personnelle ! Qu'allez-vous donc penser là… ?

Bises à tous, et gloire à (*biiip* spoiler !) T.M.R. alias T.E.J. !!!

(Et une pensée émue pour mon cher Gary Oldman, qui fera un merveilleux Sirius)

Rêveusement,

Mélusine.


	6. Lourdes Pierres et Réflexions Saugrenues

**Mélusine d'Oratlante**

**_Métaphysique du Psychopompe_**

Hello évribodi ! Je suis présentement en train de me demander pourquoi j'ai collé un titre pareil à ma fic. Il est sûr et certain que ça doit faire fuir un pourcentage effrayant de revieweurs potentiels. En fait, il est probable que je ne serai jamais lue que par les gens qui me connaissent déjà – comme dirait notre Alo' nationale, l'originalité paie rarement sur ce site. Tuez-vous à trouver des trucs intéressants.

Pas de slashs Sirius/Remus pour moi, merci, ou même de Draco/Hermione, désolée ma Carcynia adorée – mais bien des intrigues compliquées que je suis la seule à suivre, des crossovers tordus et autres labyrinthiques errements au pays des songes. La gloire, c'est pas encore gagné.

J'aimerais cependant justifier ce titre par son euphonie (si, c'est très joli je trouve) et par sa référence évidente à Mlle Nothomb – bref, les dés sont jetés comme dirait l'autre. Jules, qu'y s'appelait. En attendant, elle se fait (pas Jules – je pense pas qu'il touche des droits d'auteurs lui – mais la demoiselle en question) pas mal de pognon, si vous me passez cette expression vulgaire, et moi je n'ai que la pensée de mes lecteurs comme nourriture spirituelle. Heureusement que vous m'êtes si précieux et que je sais m'en satisfaire ! *glousse*

Tout ça pour vous dire que quand je serai auteur à succès, je vous dédicacerai un livre. Voilà. Comment, on s'en fout ? Peuh ! Béotiens…

En tous les cas, je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous fournir ce drôle de machin qu'on appelle un chapitre, mais j'ai de… légers ennuis avec le Net ces derniers temps, et j'ai été privée de fics pendant un long moment. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire après ça, snif ! Je vais essayer de continuer doucettement, et de ne pas faire de chapitres trop nuls aussi, ça peut toujours servir. Au pire, imprimez-les et faites-en du bois de chauffage.

Je voudrais, avant que de vous laisser lire, vous soumettre une requête : comme certains le savent, ma première fic « longue » s'intitule le Livre des Traverses et se passe dans ce monde-ci, celui d'Harry. Comme je l'ai maintes fois expliqué à des lecteurs qui réclamaient la suite, il vaudrait mieux reprendre les personnages et fabriquer d'autres histoires se passant dans d'autres mondes, auxquels les héros accèdent grâce au Livre. Malheureusement, je vais bientôt ne plus avoir le temps – de plus, j'ai d'autres fics en cours – et j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un souhaite prendre la plume, avec le Seigneur des Anneaux pa exemple (*biiip* cible verrouillée, Commandant) ou une autre fic. Je conçois que cette demande peut paraître un peu déplacée au milieu de cette fic, mais comme vous n'êtes pas sans voyez quelques-uns, seriez-vous assez gentils de me les faire connaître ?

Merci beaucoup à tous, qui malgré tout me lisez, et bons rêves.

Mélusine

**Métaphysique du Psychopompe**

_Chapitre cinquième_

**_Lourdes pierres et réflexions saugrenues_**

Le pourpre d'un coucher de soleil estival nimbait Altaïr d'un voile étouffant. Tôt dans la matinée, les commerçants avaient baissé de moitié les rideaux de leurs échoppes, et les rues odorantes avaient perdu de l'habituelle animation qui les caractérisait. Ville lumière de renommée certaine, la capitale d'Oratlante ne vivait plus que par le vin et la bière, qui coulaient à flots dans tout ce que le pays comptait de tavernes. Dans le cœur de la ville, personne ne s'aventurait plus loin que l'Auberge Verte, dont l'heureux propriétaire tenait commerce aux abords de la Grande Serre d'Altaïr : il avait le mérite (outre que vendre un nombre conséquent de boissons alcoolisées) de posséder dans chaque pièce habitable une plante de Lémanda, dont les feuilles – qui compensaient ainsi la rigueur de leur désert d'origine – prodiguaient une fraîcheur sans pareille. En vertu de quoi, le brave homme avait pu se frotter les mains chaque jour de canicule depuis l'ouverture de son auberge, et agrandir, aménager, accueillir et détrousser chaque client satisfait de trouver, qui vin doré et qui chambre calme.

Dans tout Altaïr, deux lieux seuls ne semblaient pas partager l'apathie ambiante dans la plus grande des provinces du monde d'Orpadh. En dépit de la chaleur lourde qui écrasait la ville depuis dix jours, ces deux places fourmillaient encore d'une vitalité étonnante. Le quartier des voleurs, d'abord, situé près de la Sixième Porte (désertée depuis longtemps par les gardes pour des raisons évidentes) en aval de la ville, où les diverses guildes ne manquaient jamais d'activité (lorsqu'on ne vole pas, on peut toujours vendre – ce qui revient un peu au même, n'est-il pas ?) et ensuite, dans un ordre d'idées différent, le temple de la Grande Lumière.

Un jour appelé Temple de Lumière Divine, il avait été débaptisé par la mouvance populaire qui, en majorité, reniait ses anciens dieux. Avec une réticence assez compréhensible, les membres du Haut Conseil s'étaient résolus à l'exil, somme toute peu exigeant puisqu'il les obligeait à siéger dans un quartier mieux bâti et entretenu avec l'égard qui convenait, et la distinction s'imposant. Les Pères avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'aigreur, prenant racine sans doute dans leur âge incertain mais élevé et nul ne se serait risqué à contrarier un prêtre en colère. On choyait donc le Conseil, tout entier logé à excellente enseigne mais jamais satisfait, ce qui contribuait à fournir emplois et contrariétés divers. Peu étonnant donc, que le Temple d'Altaïr fût aussi chéri par le peuple, bien qu'ayant été décrété lieu d'un culte dépassé et l'on disait même que certains y travaillaient sans récompense. Assez curieusement toutefois, le monument avait l'air continuellement en ruines, avec ses hauts murs lézardés et ses colonnes de pierres branlantes, qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sur quiconque éternuait au pied des marches, presque toutes craquelées dans l'entrée principale. Il s'en dégageait cependant une impression de noblesse et de puissance surprenante, qui savait émouvoir le passant étranger à la ville et les touristes ne rataient guère l'incontournable vieille bâtisse, dévorée de lierre et de plantes exotiques, rongée par la mauvaise herbe mais toujours droite malgré les siècles. Populaire était la rumeur selon laquelle le Temple tenait encore debout grâce à une Magie mystérieuse et influente, théorie somme toute valable puisque les seuls résidents de l'endroit était une pléthore de prêtres illuminés, plus ou moins versés dans la restauration d'anciens mythes. Et parmi eux, le maître Alizar de Girade faisait figure emblématique, par sa grande sagesse aussi bien que par son Don reconnu de catalyseur des fluides, fonction importante s'il en était.

C'est par ce jour, d'une telle touffeur que les pavés blancs et roses paraissaient trembler dans l'air brûlant, que Feneriel le Jeune choisit trois marches du temple pour une sieste improvisée. Il était épuisée par une longue route en plein soleil autant que par une tristesse de plus longue durée encore. Cela ferait bientôt trois jours que le Conseil avait rendu la sentence, et quatre que Meliel s'était enfuie et bien qu'il lui fut arrivé de partir plus longtemps, ces quatre jours pesaient sur le garçon plus lourd encore que la moiteur de l'orage qui s'annonçait pour la nuit. Depuis une heure qu'il gisait sur ses trois marches, de longues planches de marbre accotées à une rambarde de pierre rongée d'herbe folle, Feneriel avait repassé en esprit toutes les fois où Meliel avait quitté Altaïr, Oratlante et Orpadh pour le monde extérieur. Elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses, et cela n'avait rien de rassurant : que ferait-elle si elle se perdait ? Si elle ne retrouvait pas son chemin ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on trouver un chemin d'un monde à l'autre ?

Feneriel était apprenti au Temple, depuis ses huit ans, voilà plus de sept saisons de ce jour d'été il avait quitté sa mère et ses deux frères aînés, qui vivaient dans un tout petit village à l'ouest des collines d'Endorn, et rejoint à cheval (il n'avait jamais monté, et était terrifié par les cahots et l'odeur) la route de Girade, conduit sous bonne escorte par cinq soldats provinciaux. Dans la Cité des Vents d'Est, il avait rencontré le Faërian d'Altaïr, revenu pour un temps bénir sa ville natale et le garçonnet avait été confié à Alizar pour le reste de son existence, parce qu'il était « Doué » comme lui, et qu'il saurait prendre sa place en temps voulu. A dire vrai, personne n'avait demandé son avis au garçon mais il n'avait pas pensé à le donner. Né dans une famille de paysans appauvrie, qu'aurait-il pu souhaiter de mieux que d'apprendre à écrire, être soigné comme un prince et manger à sa faim ? Et Feneriel était parti pour Altaïr, plein d'espoir et de courbatures, mais fort d'une certitude : il allait être un bon Faërian, parce qu'il n'aimait rien tant que l'idée de l'Ailleurs.

C'était cette même idée qui l'effrayait aujourd'hui. Il sentait confusément qu'il devait à ce mystère permanent, et qui avait toujours exercé sur lui une attirance sublime, la fuite et la perte probable (bien qu'il se refusât encore à le croire) de Meliel et d'autres de ses rêves disparus. Il n'y avait pas de nuages ce jour-là dans le ciel d'Altaïr, mais Feneriel leva la tête bien haut pour chercher, encore une fois, la trace d'un passage jusqu'à d'autres mondes, jusqu'à la Terre, jusqu'à Meliel. Rien. Toujours.

Emergeant de ces sombres pensées, Feneriel commença de descendre les marches fêlées du temple en petits bonds distraits. Il regardait dans le vide, absorbé par la vastitude de ses suppositions plus ou moins fausses, et ne prenait pas garde à où il allait. Ce qui justifia en partie l'épouvantable juron qu'il proféra en dégringolant trois marches plus loin. En partie seulement, car la solide accolade administrée dans son dos (à présent meutri) n'était pas sans cause avec sa chute et l'air perfidement béat du nouvel arrivant laissait augurer un faible pourcentage d'innocence dans l'affaire. Grâce au ciel, il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des apprentis forgerons du quartier voisin, en quête de boisson ou l'ayant déjà trouvée : c'était Rael, un Doué comme lui et apprenti Faërian, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Feneriel avait tendance à penser que Rael était bien meilleur que lui et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à devenir prêtre, mais le garçon aux yeux jaunes le rassurait souvent sur ce point, en affirmant que la race n'avait pas d'importance quant au choix des apprentis.

Rael était une créature étrange, selon les critères de sa race. Il était plus bavard qu'un écureuil, plus remuant que le vent dans la montagne. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de malice, et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à voler quelque chose. Agile et furtif comme tous les gens de forêt, il avait développé un art incroyable du larcin, qu'il pratiquait avec une sérénité confondante, pour le simple plaisir de provoquer. Curieux, volubile et insouciant, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée que Feneriel se faisait des Elians. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'en avait rencontré guère dans son existence, et que les messagers discrets qui arrivaient des bois d'Est ne suffisaient à la comparaison. Lorsque la nuit était belle et que la journée n'avait pas été trop dure, Rael contait à ses amis des histoires de son royaume, à propos d'arbres et d'animaux étranges, et de palais remplis de belles princesses aux yeux-joyaux. Il refusait cependant de dire davantage que des légendes, arguant que cela lui était interdit aussi Feneriel ne savait pas grand chose des Elians, bien que cela lui tînt fort à cœur : il avait entendu parfois que Meliel était d'origine eliane, et il se murmurait plus encore que ma Grande Faëriane d'Orpadh était née dans la Forêt Sacrée d'Elianor… Mais Rael (avec un art consommé de conteur) refusait d'en dire plus, et cela finalement tendait à confirmer son récit.

« Est-ce que tu te morfonds toujours, ou l'oiseau a-t-il fini de chanter ? » interrogea Rael, affable, mais dont les yeux d'or brillaient plus que de coutume. Feneriel fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur le sens de l'expression typique, coupé par l'arrivée soudaine (et essoufflée) du dernier membre de la bande : Izrami, le plus jeune d'entre eux et le plus influençable, cible préférée de Rael et des apprenties prêtresses du Temple. Plus petit encore que Feneriel, il avait le visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur, et des yeux noisettes perpétuellement étonnés. En plus d'un don malheureux pour les coquilles, le pauvre Izrami se débrouillait toujours pour atterrir au milieu des ennuis comme cette fois mémorable (car Rael ne manquait pas l'occasion de le rappeler) où il s'était trouvé seul dans une pièce que tous avaient désertés, seul innocent livré à la hargne d'un professeur… Et le petit protégé cependant de Rael qui le défendait toujours contre les autres, bien qu'étant sans cesse en train de l'asticoter lui-même. Feneriel soupçonnait par ailleurs Izrami d'être secrètement amoureux de Meliel, ce qui n'était pas pour l'étonner – après tout, c'était la meilleure source d'ennuis que l'on pût trouver par temps calme.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Izrami avait les yeux plus brillants que des fruits d'Ohna, et le ton qu'il tentait de rendre neutre exprimait une excitation des plus indiscrètes.

Pour la vingtième fois au moins de la journée, Feneriel s'apprêta à répliquer par quelque admonestation plus ou moins grossière au questionneur indélicat.

Mais la candeur lumineuse d'Izrami-des-Falaises, son attachement à la fugitive et surtout la lueur folle d'enthousiasme qui brillait, irrésistible, au fond de ses yeux noisette ôta à Feneriel toute envie de l'assommer.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ? » interrogea le jeune garçon, accroupi sur la marche de pierre et sautillant sur place avec impatience. Il offrait un curieux mélange d'angoisse, d'excitation et de folie juvénile, qui lui allait bien. Loin d'être incommodé, son aîné se sentit agréablement rasséréné de trouver quelqu'un, dans cet Imagivers, qui ne fût pas paniqué ou furieux.

Et c'est pourquoi, une fois n'étant pas coutume, il consentit à répondre.

« Pas de nouvelles, Izrami. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas. »

Izrami s'assit d'un mouvement brusque un peu surpris, comme si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Au fond, Feneriel connaissait la réponse qu'avait attendu le garçon : il ne voulait pas simplement savoir si Meliel allait revenir, si elle était perdue à jamais mais il était avant tout impatient de savoir si elle avait, comme le prétendait la rumeur, réellement _traversé_.

A son propre étonnement, Feneriel ne lui en voulut pas. En fin de compte, c'était de bonne guerre : tout le monde sans exception rêvait de connaître la clef du mystère, toutes races confondues. Y compris…

« Alors, elle est partie pour de bon cette fois ? »

Le dernier membre de l'inséparable trio se fendit d'un sourire éclatant et jeta par-dessus son épaule le trognon mâchouillé d'un fruit indéfinissable. Deux paires d'yeux le considéraient suspicieusement lorsqu'il se laissa choir sur une marche avec une grâce toute féline.

« Je sais qu'elle est partie, pas vrai Feneriel ? et je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais j'aimerais mieux savoir comment elle est partie. Et… » (il ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'œil) « pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec elle ! »

Izrami roula sur le côté pour observer une scène intéressante : d'une part, Rael-chat aux yeux d'ambre qui riait comme on n'avait jamais ri, et de l'autre un Feneriel plus que rougissant – et décidément en équilibre instable sur une marche branlante. Izrami se dit qu'une chute eût été bienvenue, car elle aurait débarrassé Feneriel de questions importunes concernant à peu près toutes la nature de ses relations (platoniques) avec une dénommée Meliel, questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'être posées de toute façon.

Résolu au pire, le benjamin du trio se décida à intervenir pour épargner à son ami le pire des cauchemars, avoir à rendre des comptes au sujet d'une fille. Pour ce faire, il usa de son ton le plus sentencieux.

« Ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie, Rael. Elle a mis en danger tout notre monde, et la Source, et les autres mondes… »

« … Et a fait ce que tout le monde ici, et ailleurs, et partout où l'on rêve a rêvé d'accomplir. »

Izrami n'avait jamais rencontré plus d'Elians que son ami et une messagère (un jour, lors d'un conseil) et sa connaissance de ce peuple n'était pas spécialement étendue, mais il était de notoriété publique que les Elians ne sont gens de paroles (sauf divines) et surtout, de paroles en l'air. Rael répondait aux critères inverses, en possédant une langue des plus déliées et un tempérament de commère. Malgré tout, c'était un bon ami, et il avait le courage des gens de sa race – et leur agilité incroyable, due sans doute à leur ressemblance avec des chats, ce qui s'était maintes fois révélé très pratique pour le chapardage, sport provincial fort apprécié. Il arrivait cependant parfois que l'étrange Rael effrayât quelque peu son timide cadet, l'impressionnable Izrami dont les ancêtres superstitieux craignaient les races sorcières. Il avait été bercé dès l'enfance par des contes sanglants qui venaient d'Imagivers aussi divers que variés, et sa grand-mère lui avait souvent vanté les exploits appréciables d'un bon nombre d'assassins, démons et magiciens douteux, aidés la plupart du temps par des gobelins, spectres et autres elfes dévoyés. Et Izrami ne pouvait s'empêcher quelquefois que le beau Rael aux oreilles pointues aurait fait fuir sa chère grand-mère..

« C'est bizarre, » pousuivit Rael, imperturbable comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, « il me semble d'habitude que tu es plus… _bavard_ sur le sujet, » acheva-t-il avec un rictus malicieux. Feneriel ne prit pas la peine de demander de _quel_ sujet il pouvait s'agir. « C'est juste… oh ! et puis il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, en fait. Elle a levé le camp encore une fois, et cette fois cette bande d'entogés du Conseil a la ferme intention de lui courir après. »

Son interlocuteur fit entendre un long sifflement ouvertement admiratif. Prenant des mines d'espion, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Feneriel, agrippant Izrami par la peau du cou, et chuchota d'un air faussement méfiant : « Et je suppose que vous avez rendez-vous quelque part, et… » Feneriel leva la main en signe de dénégation, et ne laissa pas Rael finir par une allusion compromettante. « Je suis sérieux. Elle est vraiment partie, pour la Terre. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Alizar, ou plutôt ce que hurle Viférine depuis bientôt trois jours. Il paraît que c'est très grave, que ça compromet la survie de notre monde et tout ça… » Rael complèta la phrase. « En gros, elle a déplacé trop d'énergie ces derniers temps et ça pourrait occasionner des interférences dans le système de récolte de rêves. Et avec ça, elle risque de rester sur place parce que dans le monde réel les portes doivent être créées et qu'elle n'a sûrement pas le niveau pour, et en plus c'est très dangereux. Ajoutons enfin que si elle fait connaître notre monde aux « _Vrais_ » on va avoir des problèmes sérieux… » Il se tut en fermant les yeux d'un air compassé, faisant des grands moulinets de la main. Izrami ferma enfin la bouche, et écarquilla les yeux de plus belle. « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Je croyais que tu n'écoutais jamais en classe ? »

Rael lui lança un regard noir, et se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Intérieurement, il félicita Izrami et lui-même, car leur habituel numéro avait réussi à tirer une ombre de sourire à Feneriel. Rael se demanda ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que cet idiot se décide enfin à faire en sorte que Meliel ne parte plus aux quatre coins du monde. En vérité, il connaissait fort bien la raison qui poussait Meliel à s'enfuir toujours. Après tout, elle était d'origine eliane, et comment un Elian n'aurait-il pas souhaité connaître autre chose que ce monde artificiel ? Ses amis avaient toujours pressé Rael de leur raconter l'histoire de son peuple, mais cela lui était défendu, et au fond il le savait juste. Comment dire à ces êtres qui lui étaient chers, que les Elians ne venaient pas d'ici, mais d'En-Bas, et qu'autrefois… Rael ne s'inquiétait pas tant pour Meliel que les autres, car il savait que les Elians avaient une grande faculté à traverser les Mondes, bien que cela fût tenu secret depuis longtemps. Mais il savait également dangereux pour ce monde qu'elle volât trop d'énergie, ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire. Alors que cela était si aisément prévisible… Il fallait donc que la Grande Faëriane en personne eût permi ce voyage. Pourquoi ? A quelle fin ? Et surtout… surtout, Viférine l'apprendrait forcément.

Quel intérêt prenait la Dame de Loessian dans cette étrange affaire ?

« Rael, tu n'a rien dit pendant dix minutes, au bas mot. Tu es malade ? »

« Non, je réfléchissais. »

« Aïe. Là, il est malade. »

« Izrami ? Tais-toi. »

« Quel était le sujet de cette intense méditation ? »

« Probablement la prochaine bêtise qu'il va faire, c'est ce qui arrive quand il pense plus de cinq secondes. »

« Les loups de Kali te courent après cette nuit ! Je me disais seulement que Feneriel devrait parler à la Dame Rouge. »

« _Seulement_ ? »

« Pourquoi toujours Feneriel ? »

« Parce qu'il est le plus concerné par le départ de Meliel, et – »

« Ouais, ouais, le plus concerné… c'est toujours pareil. Moi aussi 'suis concerné d'abord… »

« Non. Il la connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi de toute façon. Preum's. »

« Hey ! J'ai rien à avoir avec… d'accord, _d'accord_… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Mais de qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien trouver à dire à la Dame ? Et puis c'est quoi, cette histoire idiote… qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec Meliel d'ailleurs ? »

« Ah ! Je savais bien que c'était un complot ! »

« Izrami… Ecoute Fenn, tout le monde sait dans cette province que Meliel est la plus Douée d'entre nous, à Altaïr la Dame le sait aussi, forcément. Après tout, si c'est bien le cas Meliel pourrait lui succéder. Dans… quelques siècles, quoi. » (Izrami fit entendre un petit bruit étranglé) « … en tout cas, la Dame est pour l'instant la plus puissante créature de l'Orpadh, » (il prononçait étrangement, comme si c'était un mot de sa propre langue) « et elle saura peut-être quoi faire avec Meliel à son retour. »

« Quoi faire ?! » La voix d'Izrami montait dangereusement dans les aigus. Rael poursuivit avec une once d'agacement.

« Evidemment. On ne va quand même pas laisser Mel' se faire jeter dans un cachot ! De toute façon, je ferais n'importe quoi pour déplaire à ce vieux barbu de Viférine. »

« Et moi, n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'apprenne rien de ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Et de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ! Fen', ce type est cinglé… comment tu veux espérer cacher un truc aussi énorme au Gouverneur le plus important d'Orpadh ? »

« Avec l'aide de Lucrèce de Loessian ! » ponctua Rael avec un sourire radieux. Les mâchoires respectives de Feneriel et d'Izrami rejoignirent la région de leur estomac. Ils considéraient Rael comme si celui-ci était devenu, disons plus fou encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Oui, enfin, enfin, b.. bon, tu… » Izrami bégaya un moment avant de trouver ses mots. « Non seulement… c'est interdit, d'abord, et puis elle n'acceptera jamais ! »

« Oh, » assura Rael, à présent sérieux, « j'ai un bon argument. »

« Lequel ? » s'enquit Feneriel, mais il commençait à être plus que d'accord avec son ami. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Meliel.

« Ah, ça… » Rael prit des airs de conspirateur. En lui-même, il hésitait à parler.

Les trois compères se penchèrent de concert pour mieux chuchoter, leurs têtes serrées en un seul point. Rael s'apprêta à exposer son projet, mais se redressa brusquement à la dernière minute. Il était pâle.

Feneriel, alarmé, se tourna vers ce qu'il pouvait regarder, et fit un pas en arrière Izrami, se retournant à son tour, aperçut un prêtre à l'air empressé courir vers eux, en soulevant ses robes. La vision eût été comique, ne se fût-il s'agit d'un messager du Gouverneur, reconnaissable à sa poitrine barrée d'un monogramme en lettres rouges. Les trois garçons, stoïques, attendirent l'heure approchante du jugement dernier.

Rien ne se passa.

Cela devait être dû sans doute au fait que le pauvre homme n'avait plus aucun souffle. Izrami lui tendit sa gourde, sous l'œil mécontent de Rael, et le messager but à longs traits avides. Puis il tendit la gourde – vide – au jeune garçon, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche (Rael fit une horrible grimace) en soupirant avec béatitude. Feneriel s'autorisa un timide sourire, tandis que Rael prenait un air boudeur. Enfin le coursier sembla prêt à prendre la parole, et le trio suspendit son dernier souffle.

« C'est le jeune monsieur, heu… Fen… 'ttendez. » Il sortit un papier de sa poche, et le tendit à la ronde. Visiblement, il ne savait pas lire. Feneriel y vit un seul nom, le sien.

« Feneriel, Monsieur. Feneriel. Heu… c'est moi. »

« A oui, c'était ça… Ben, c'est vous que vous devez vous rendre au palais. Y a la Dame là-bas, elle veut vous voir. »

Feneriel et Izrami se tournèrent vers Rael, mais il avait l'air encore plus étonné qu'eux.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

« C'est ben vous, Feneriel l'apprenti d'Alizar le magicien ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Ben c'est vous qu'al a d'mandé. Y a pas d'erreur. »

Derrière lui, Rael marmonna « la Dame Rouge… Lucrèce de Loessian… »

Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, Feneriel se mit en route.

_A suivre…_


	7. L'Univers Tient Dans Une Plume

Mélusine d'Oratlante : **Métaphysique du Psychopompe**

Aaah, le truc inutile et détesté par tous les auteurs de fanfiction... j'ai nommé : le Disclaimer ! *roulement de tambour dramatique* La tension est à son comble, s'pas ?

M'ouais, j'ai vu pire.

J'aimerais bien dire que cette tradition du disclaimer est assez concon. C'est vrai quoi, c'est retourner le couteau dans la plaie : très « hé, mecs, vous avez remarqué à quel point on gagne du fric et pas vous ? On peut même piquer vos idées, ouais »

Bref, la fanfiction, c'est un peu comme jouer les nègres de Mitterand la célébrité en moins, et surtout sans copyright. Battez-vous, égorgez-vous, nous gardons vos sous.

De toute façon, honnêtement, si je disais un truc du genre « mes chers petits enfants, je m'appelle JRR Tolkien et l'histoire que je raconte est vraiment la suite du Seigneur des Anneaux parce que je le vaux bien, » franchement, est-ce que vous y croiriez, vous ?

D'accord, Jikahèr n'est pas morte.

N'empêche, ses petits-enfants, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont se faire comme fric !

Amitiés économiques,

Mélusine.

Chapitre sixième.... bonne lecture à tous !

**Réf****lexions et Pierres Taillées, ou **_l'Univers Dans Une Plume_****

Une très légère bruine imprégnait l'herbe d'un voile de sueur odorante, et poissait l'air encore chaud du soleil disparu. Le soir arrivait, sans la lueur dorée au-dessus des montagnes d'Altaïr, la grande chaîne de l'Est aux vents puissants qui poussaient la pluie sur Girade et ses collines vertes car on était en Angleterre, là où il n'y avait pas de rose au soleil couchant, et où pourtant la pluie venait.

Ce désespoir des touristes n'était pas partagé toutefois par une créature étrange, aux grands yeux dorés qui contemplaient la morne plaine avec un éblouissement assez peu compréhensible. Elle avait les bras ballants, et parcourait la campagne londonienne d'une démarche dansante tout en admirant le paysage d'un soir sur Londres. Elle était trempée de cette rosée tardive, mais ne songeait pas à essuyer les larmes qui enlaçaient l'ondée sur ses joues et elle leva le visage au ciel pour pousser un cri de triomphe qui fendit l'air humide sans écho, jusqu'à disparaître. Elle souriait faiblement, à présent déterminée, elle marchait droit devant elle sans se retourner, baissant la tête. Au-dessus d'elle, quelques nuages s'amoncelèrent pour précipiter la pluie sur l'Angleterre. Le matin serait pâle et bleu, et adviendrait alors ce que pourrait advenir.

Le hurlement lacéra le silence ainsi qu'une lame écorchée de rouille puis il mourut brusquement à l'angle de l'immense bâtisse en pierre et ardoise, dont la silhouette se découpait, fantomatique, sur le linceul bleui du ciel matinal. Et tout fut calme – si calme – comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'aube glaciale pansait le silence béant comme une ultime blessure.

La maison se dressait, fière et droite malgré ses tuiles brisées et sa tour branlante où n'habitaient plus que les corbeaux son squelette acéré ombrageait l'aube sanglante d'une tache inquiétante. Les murs lézardés suintaient le mal et la nuisance, et les fenêtres béantes sur l'obscurité malsaine exhalaient un relent de mystère morbide. Encore une fois, la maison avait vaincu.

Le vent siffla par les meurtrières nombreuses, se faisant soupir de satisfaction sinistre.

Et le silence retomba.

***

La première Faëriane d'Orpadh ploya sa haute taille afin de recueillir la petite plume qui ondulait au sol. Au creux de sa longue main aux doigts translucides, la duvet semblait briller d'une lumière mystérieuse et rassurante, comme le soleil d'Ouest sur le sommet des montagnes. Lucrèce de Loessian leva ses longs yeux d'ambre et rencontra enfin le regard inquiet de Feneriel, qui se tortillait avec nervosité. Prenant garde à ne point baisser la tête, il frissonna de la tête aux pieds sous la calme insistance des prunelles perçantes.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci, dis-moi, jeune apprenti ? » interrogea la prêtresse en mettant la plume sous le nez de Feneriel, qui se promit de ne pas éternuer. Elle avait une voix claire et profonde, à la fois rauque et douce, et il se sentit quelque peu rasséréné.

« Heu… une plume ? » fit-il, assez perplexe et mal à l'aise devant la question qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter.

La Faëriane acquiesça avec un sourire indulgent. « Certes. C'est sans doute une plume. Mais… » Elle fit une pause, le temps de faire tournoyer la plume devant ses yeux, et reprit : « …mais c'est peut-être un monde. » Feneriel pencha la tête de côté. Il n'était pas très sûr de bien suivre.

« Vois-tu, Enfant, cette plume est tombée d'un oiseau, et elle faisait jusqu'à présent partie d'un tout, elle était plume parmi des milliers d'autres et maintenant, elle est entre mes doigts, et soumise à ma magie. » Feneriel commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. « Si je décide, en ma qualité de Douée, de donner vie à cette plume de manière particulière, je pourrais y voir tout un nouveau monde, infiniment petit mais existant. Qui me dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'y est pas déjà ? Si d'aventure il me prenait l'envie de créer dans cette plume, le Majunivers se doterait d'une vie nouvelle. Est-ce un bien, ou un mal, jeune Faërian en devenir ? »

Feneriel entrevoyait confusément la réponse, mais il savait que la prêtresse n'en attendait aucune. Avec un dernier sourire, elle se détourna de lui pour achever sa marche, qui devait la mener au cœur du temple. Feneriel la suivit des yeux un long moment, sans pouvoir décider s'il devait la suivre, ou non. Mais elle cessa de marcher brusquement alors qu'elle était au milieu des marches – il y eut un curieux souffle d'air et l'horizon se tordit un instant – et se tourna à demi vers lui, comme pour l'attendre. Autour d'elle l'atmosphère se distendait, et il était probable que le temps s'étirât cela était dû à une extratrordinaire puissance de création, car comme les Premiers arrivés sur cette Terre la magicienne était détentrice du pouvoir de changer le monde. Cela avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant aux yeux de n'importe qui, même du plus puissant des Mystifils mais elle paraissait en mesure d'apporter, seule, des réponses qui semblaient ne jamais devoir venir. Aussi Feneriel enjamba-t-il les marches branlantes quatre à quatre pour la rattraper, tandis qu'elle reprenait l'ascension du palais.

Ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui, toutes, s'inclinaient respectueusement, et le jeune garçon se sentit plein d'importance, à être vu ainsi en compagnie d'une des plus puissantes créatures d'Orpadh. A ses côtés, la Faëriane arborait un sourire rêveur, comme inattentive à ce qui l'entourait, un sourire d'une étrange ironie. Il avait entendu dire, autrefois, que les plus grands Doués savaient se trouver dans divers endroits en même temps, rien que par la force de leur pensée, et de demanda si elle était Ailleurs, en ce moment précis. Il n'osa poser la question, s'estimant heureux d'avoir vu la créature fabuleuse une fois au moins, et ne voulant risquer de se couvrir de ridicule en interrogeant de sotte manière quelqu'un qui n'avait, vraisemblablement, pas temps à perdre.

« Est plus sot encore celui qui ravale ses questions, » fit la prêtresse d'un ton léger, sans dissimuler un malicieux sourire. ils étaient arrivés dans l'antichambre du bureau de Sanarzed Viférine, c'est-à-dire le bureau de son premier secrétaire, après avoir passé divers barrages de gardes en armure scintillante, et la jeune femme avait pris place dans un fauteuil assez sobre, que Feneriel jugea inconfortable. Il se percha précautionneusement au bord d'une chaise sculptée de manière ostentatoire, ignorant de ce qu'il était bon de faire ensuite. En principe, il n'avait même pas le droit d'être là, mais se sentait animé de la pensée un peu coupable qu'après tout, le Gouverneur lui-même n'oserait rien tenter si Lucrèce en personne se portait à son secours. Comme la plupart des gens d'Altaïr, Feneriel détestait Sanarzed et il se réjouissait d'un possible affrontement qui, une fois n'étant pas coutume, lui permettrait de voir le vieux Viférine ravaler sa morgue. Ricanant intérieurement à cette pensée, il rencontra les yeux de la mystérieuse Faëriane – et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Une pensée confuse lui traversa l'esprit, qui précipitait devant ses yeux les mots de « don, » « télépathe, » « pouvoir » et « au secours. » Mais à sa grande surprise, le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, et elle se contenta de lever le nez au plafond, comme pour en compter les innombrables fioritures. Le Gouverneur avait un goût déplorablement baroque en matière de décoration.

« Il est parfois risqué, jeune Doué, de penser trop fort du mal d'un homme puissant, » dit-elle enfin, et Feneriel se tassa du mieux qu'il put sur sa chaise. Elle poursuivit, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. « Cependant, je t'accorde que Sanarzed est un vieux grincheux désagréable et imbu de sa personne, qui n'a, de surcroît, aucun goût artistique, » acheva-t-elle en se détournant du plafond. Ses yeux étaient très mobiles et jamais ne se posaient très lontemps sur le garçon mais sa voix grave et profonde captait l'attention de son voisin d'une manière hypnotique. Feneriel ne chercha plus à dissimuler son intérêt. De quoi avait-il peur, après tout ? Ne l'avait-elle pas fait mander ?

« Malheureusement, » reprit-elle, « il y a de ces gens qu'il te faudra supporter si tu veux obtenir les moyens de vivre décemment durant toute une existence – et je ne parle pas de moyens subsidiaires, bien entendu. » Feneriel s'autorisa un petit sourire. Elle enchaîna : « J'ai moi-même à endurer certains désagréments de la nature humaine, depuis de trop d'années pour que tu puisses les compter. » Feneriel tressaillit. Il avait déjà entendu dire que les Faërians vivaient plusieurs siècles, et il se demanda si cela était vrai, et combien la si belle Lucrèce avait vu d'hivers sur Loessian. Et Loessian ? Qu'en savait-il ?

« Rien, probablement. A commencer que ce n'est pas une légende je le sais, j'y vis. » Le jeune garçon avala sa salive, et se maudit intérieurement pour sa curiosité maladive. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire, et se tourna à nouveau vers le plafond d'un air réfléchi. Un nœud de bois sculpté en forme de losange parut captiver soudain son intérêt. Elle mit un moment à redescendre parmi les mortels.

« La curiosité n'est pas toujours un défaut, mon garçon. C'est l'indiscrétion, qui est un bien mauvais prétexte. Bien que parfois je sois obligée d'être indiscrète, car ce que les gens ne disent pas est souvent ce que je cherche. »

« Alors vous lisez vraiment dans l'esprit des gens ? » interrogea Feneriel, passionné et désormais incapable de se contenir. Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Disons que j'entrevois le fil de leurs pensées. Et cela n'est pas possible pour tous les êtres, malgré toute la puissance que l'on peut déployer à cet effet. Ce n'est pas une simple question de magie, car ce qui compte avant tout, c'est la force d'âme. Et certaines personnes sont si têtues, ou si obtuses, qu'il m'est difficile de savoir ce qu'ils pensent vraiment. D'autre part, je répugne en général à violer l'esprit du monde. Cela est une chose indicrète, et ne doit être réalisée que pour le bien de l'autre. Et parfois, vouloir le bien d'autrui à ses dépends n'est pas un bien. »

« Mais vous le feriez, n'est-ce pas, si cela devait servir au bien du monde ? » insista Feneriel.

« Mon enfant, je sais précisément ce que tu penses, et ce n'est pas par ma magie. Tu te demandes si je pourrais retrouver ton amie en fuite grâce à son esprit, ou la prier – ou la forcer – à revenir. Oui, ton affection pour elle est plus évidente que l'agencement déplorable de cette pièce. » (Feneriel se demanda l'espace d'un instant dans quel sens il devait saisir la réponse) « Mais cela aussi serait une intervention bien dangereuse. »

Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux vers la cordelette d'or qui fermait sa ceinture. L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla plongée dans un désarroi profond – mais la sensation passa et Feneriel pensa avoir rêvé.

« Vois-tu, il est aisément possible de tout savoir d'un être. Ce que l'on sait n'est que les actions qu'il a déjà commises, et les paroles que l'on a échangées – et qui n'ont pas toujours eu le sens qu'on leur prête. Seulement cet être peut encore agir d'une manière différente, car le savoir n'empêche pas la déraison même passagère, et il peut alors trahir la confiance que l'on avait placée en lui, ou simplement nous faire une surprise. Il est évident dans notre affaire que la surprise est de taille, bien que relative après tout : la jeune Meliel paraissait avoir un caractère des plus aventureux. »

Le sourire attristé de Feneriel toucha sans doute la jeune femme, qui poursuivit d'une voix plus douce, moins autoritaire. « Mon but n'est pas de charger les amis qui auraient pu la laisser partir (le garçon releva brusquement la tête) mais de retrouver cette enfant, qui court plus de dangers qu'elle n'en faire courir au monde. Le péril du Majunivers ne réside pas en cette aventure assez malheureuse, mais se résume tristement dans les Hommes de l'autre monde qui perdent peu à peu foi. J'espérais… »

Son regard se voila et l'expression étrangement désemparée fit un inquiétant retour sur ses traits affilés. Feneriel songea qu'elle avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui se sentait coupable, et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le voir sur elle.

« Oui, » répondit-elle doucement. « Ce départ est aussi un peu de ma faute. » Elle se mordit les lèvres et parut hésiter, et Feneriel se pencha pour l'encourager à poursuivre. « J'ai espéré un instant que Meliel, dans son empressement à découvrir le monde des Hommes, pourrait occasionner quelques regains d'espoir parmi ceux qui doutent de l'existence des Rêves. J'ai espéré.... » Elle fronça les sourcils presque avec colère, et se reprit enfin – elle poursuivit avec une sorte de rage, ayant martelé ses derniers mots. « Par les dieux, oui, j'ai espéré un moment que certains l'apercevraient peut-être, et qu'elle puisse donner des Rêves à ces spectateurs du hasard – cela aurait laissé également une chance aux Mystifils de la Terre pour regagner un peu de leurs dons perdus pour la plupart. Je suppose que j'aurais pu l'arrêter, car elle a emprunté l'un des Passages de mon royaume mais sur le moment je n'en avais pas l'intention. Son départ sur la Terre représentait une occasion inespérée, un Pont créé pour quelques Doués que j'aurais appelés à nous, et sa présence seule aurait renforcé un peu l'air appauvri en Rêve d'un certain nombre de créateurs. Si seulement... »

Mais Feneriel n'écoutait plus. Il avait depuis peu le sentiment confus que quelque chose clochait dans ce discours, qu'un élément lui en échappait. Et il ne venait de comprendre. Ne prenant pas garde d'interrompre la Faëriane, il prit brusquement la parole car la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ma Dame, je comprend désormais pourquoi vous n'avez pas retenu Meliel bien que vous en étiez, comme je l'ai toujours pensé, grandement capable. Mais je ne saisis pas autre chose : que s'est-il passé, qui mette Meliel en danger alors qu'elle ne semblait pas l'être ? Pourquoi la chasse-t-on avec tant d'acharnement si sa présence est bénéfique au Majunivers ? »

La prêtresse écarquilla les yeux. Elle observa Feneriel sans mot dire, puis porta la main à ses lèvres en un geste pensif.

« Par le feu du Dragon... mon enfant, on ne t'as donc rien dit ? »

« Mais dit quoi ? J'étais au palais l'autre jour avec les autres sages et les conseillers venus de partout, il y avait un procès et... attendez ! Est-ce que Viférine, je veux dire le Gouverneur, a caché quelque chose ? » Il commençait à être réellement inquiet, à présent. La Faëriane paraissait stupéfaite.

« Il a osé... » répétait-elle entre ses dents. Feneriel prit la liberté de la tirer par la manche. Qu'avait-il omis de dire ?

« Meliel n'a jamais atteint sa destination, Feneriel. »

« Elle... »

« Non. Mais elle a pénétré un autre Imagivers. »

Feneriel retint un cri. Un autre Imagivers, alors qu'elle était Psychopompe...

Ils étaient en danger.

*****

Hem. *raclement de gorge autoritaire*

Avant que les plus coriaces réveillent ceux qui se sont endormis, là-bas au fond de la classe, j'aimerais préciser une toute petite chose au sujet du Majunivers, et de la comprenette universelle qui n'est plus ce qu'elle était. D'accord, les phrases nébuleuses et autres formulations z-alambiquées viennent peut-être de moi (l'absence de surmenage m'épuise – je ne reprend la fac que le 29 septembre et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point rien foutre, c'est un truc crevant) et sont dûs à ma pédanterie caractéristique habituelle, mais je vous assure que rien n'est fait pour embrouiller le gentil lecteur. Oui, évidemment, je n'ai apparemment pas besoin de me forcer pour y arriver. Tu parles d'un métier ! Bande d'ingrats... et ça veut du mystère. *bougonne*

Bref, pas mal de monde (d'accord, _d'accord_... tout le monde) s'est plaint, enfin a gentiment fait remarquer à l'auteur, donc moi (Gilderoy Lock... pardon, Melly-Mélu) qu'on n'y comprenait que dalle, à mon histoire. Et bien, si ça peut vous rassurer (bien que l'effet inverse soit tout à fait possible) on va enfin savoir à quoi ressemble la Meliel tant contée dans le prochain chapitre. Sisi. Même qu'on va où en est Richie (enfin, ce qu'il en reste) et ce qui arrive dans cette ancienne chambre d'enfant, où... zut, relisez les anciens chapitres.

J'espère que vous finirez par vous retrouver dans mon étalage grandiloquent de noms propres et géographiques, mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions par la suite. Je vais quand même essayer d'en devancer quelques unes, histoire de vous éviter le postillonnage de mails en chaîne pour m'appeler au secours. On va tenter de faire simple.

Mon histoire se passe entre deux Imagivers, Orpadh (où vivent les personnages principaux) et celui d'Harry Potter (aïe, un spoiler) où une partie de l'aventure « intéressante » se déroule. Que sont les Imagivers ? Des mondes parallèles au nôtre, créés par les Rêves humains donc l'imagination des hommes qui l'exploitent plus ou moins efficacement. Ce concept sera développé dans quelques chapitres. Les Imagivers sont réunis dans une sorte de galaxie magique appelée Majunivers, dans lequel peuvent se déplacer grâce à la magie ambiante un certain nombre de personnages que l'on nomme Doués. Ceux-là se répatissent en diverses catégories telles que les Faërians, des prêtres chargés de transformer le Rêve en énergie, ou les Mystifils, qui parcourent les mondes à la découverte de nouvelles cultures, content des histoires et en inventent. Les psychopompes... mais ceci sera expliqué plus tard.

La ville d'Altaïr est la capitale de Jerane, première province de l'Orpadh. Les provinces sont des sortes de départements régis par des Conseillers, qui dépendent eux-mêmes du Gouverneur Sanarzed Viférine, un homme puissant et doué pour la politique, mais pas précisément pour les bonnes manières. Cet homme s'oppose souvent à Lucrèce de Loessian, la plus puissante Faëriane d'Orpadh et peut-être du Majunivers, qui vit dans la cité mystérieuse de Loessian, coeur du Majunivers. Là-bas se trouve le noeud de la Source (l'énergie du Majunivers) et donc la possibilité pour n'importe qui de passer d'un Imagivers à l'autre. Ce qui est une fort dangereuse chose, sachant que ce passage entraîne des perturbations dans la Source qui peuvent influencer sur le cours de l'Histoire des Imagivers (puisqu'un Imagivers est composé d'une Histoire rêvée par plusieurs personnes avec ferveur) et mettre en danger des personnages.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications générales, car Lucrèce se chargera de l'expliquer elle-même plus en détails (ciel) et plus loin dans cette histoire. Sachez en tout cas que c'est quelque chose de très sérieux puisque cela permettra de ramener un personnage, et... bon, je suis mûre pour l'oubliette si je poursuis dans cette voie, vu que Sénilezed ne va pas me rater.

Rêveusement vôtre,

Melly-Mélu


End file.
